Felicidad completa
by Astrid Saotome
Summary: Una madre que busca recuperar al pequeño que le quitaron tantos años atrás. Tras veinte años de buscarlo, desear verlo, abrazarlo y tenerlo a su lado, al fin lo encuentra y no todo sucede como ella quería. La familia actual del joven jugará un importante papel, ¿será en contra o a favor? Historia corta. A/U. Epílogo.
1. Llegando a Nerima

**FAMILIA COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

En una hermosa habitación pintada en colores crema, combinados con muebles de madera oscura, cuadros de flores colgaban de las paredes, una hermosa cama con un cobertor violeta con flores bordadas en tonos dorados se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, al lado de la cama una mesa con una lámpara y dos marcos de fotos con el marco de plata, uno mostraba la imagen de niño de cabello negreo, ojos azules- grisáceos y una enorme sonrisa, el otro mostraba la imagen de una niña con cabello rojo, el mismo tono de ojos que el niño y una sonrisa tierna y dulce, la elegante dama se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata al pie de la cama y se acercó a la mesa, tomó un marco de fotos y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y contemplando la foto abrió la ventana y observó el día. Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, el clima era agradable, las flores mostraban sus hermosos colores, todo parecía un hermoso escenario, pero los sentimientos de su corazón eran otros, ese día era su cumpleaños y pensó ingenuamente que al fin ese año, podría celebrarlo con su familia completa. Sus padres llegarían dentro de unas horas, su pequeño milagro estaría con ella todo el día, ya que había pedido el día en el trabajo, algunos amigos llegarían a la comida que el torbellino Himura había organizado, pero la persona del retrato no estaría presente, no recibiría una sonrisa, ni una mirada, un abrazo, un beso y mucho menos un "Feliz cumpleaños mamá". Pero cuando pensaba que esa pequeña palabra, pero con un significado y valor tan grande jamás sería pronunciada por aquellos labios, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y las dejó correr tal cual río. Sonrió tristemente nuevamente en su cumpleaños, ella no tenía felicidad completa, porque faltaba la persona de la foto.

**Capítulo 1: Llegando a Nerima. **

En una hermosa, cálida y tranquila tarde de viernes en la ciudad de Nerima se encontraba llegando a dicha ciudad una elegante, fina y distinguida señora de cabello castaño recogido en un moño, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceos y vestida con un fino kimono azul combinado con un obi dorado a juego con los bordados del kimono. Llegaba a Nerima proveniente de Tokio con la certeza de recuperar lo que varios años atrás le robaron. La elegante dama se permitió observar con detenimiento el lugar, que se convertiría en el escenario, donde finalmente se reencontraría con su mayor tesoro, solo esperaba con la mayor esperanza del mundo que estuviera a tiempo.

Esa misma tarde en una acogedora y concurrida pastelería y panadería el centro de Nerima, se encontraban tres hermosas mujeres poseedoras de unos preciosos y expresivos ojos castaños. El lugar se encontraba lleno de clientes niños acompañados de sus madres que habían ido por algún pan para la comida y terminaban comprando unos dulces para los pequeños, había también adolescentes tomando algún jugo o refresco con una porción de tarta o pastel, así como parejas de novios, grupos de amigas compartiendo el té con algunos pastelillos charlando de varios temas, pero también existían aquellos clientes solos degustando de algún dulce. El cálido lugar contaba con mucho éxito y es que en los cuatro años que llevaban funcionando en dicho sitio, se había posicionado en la preferencia de los habitantes de Nerima, aunque antes funcionaba en la casa de la dueña con pequeños pedidos.

Se escuchó el tintineo de la campanita de entrada, una pareja de jóvenes aproximadamente de unos 26 años ingresaba al local. Se dirigieron al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes – saludaba la propietaria del lugar a la pareja - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – cuestionó con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

\- Buenas tardes _ saludaron ambos – Queremos un pastel de bodas – respondió la jovencita con una adorable sonrojo en el rostro.

-Con mucho gusto jóvenes, pasen por aquí – respondió indicando que la siguieran, caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa con varias carpetas.- Siéntense – invitó a los clientes.

Todos tomaron asiento y la gentil señora empezó a hablar.

-¿Tienen alguna idea o prefieren que les muestre los catálogos?- interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Nos gustaría ver el catálogo- respondió el joven. Noriko así lo hizo y el resto de la cita transcurrió eligiendo el sabor de la torta, probando las muestras, claro está, seleccionaron los colores e indicaron hora y lugar de entrega.

La tarde fue transcurriendo y los clientes disminuyeron, al menos los que disfrutaban de los pasteles y dulces en las mesas del local, porque los clientes que entraban por algún pan o dulce para la cena seguían acudiendo.

-Akane cielo, vete a descansar- decía Noriko a su hija.

-Pero si no estoy cansada – respondía la aludida haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Es por tu bien Akane – insistía Noriko ante las negativas de la peliazul – No has parado en todo el día, exceptuando la hora de la comida y porque vinieron por ti- agregaba seriamente con la finalidad de hacer que la chica tomara un descanso.

-Falta poco para cerrar –respondía quitándole importancia y viendo su reloj de pulsera.

Una joven de 27 años con cabello castaño corto, ojos terracota, vestida con un pantaloncillo celeste, una blusa sin mangas de seda blanca y unas sandalias bajas de color blanco, se acercaba con una pequeña niña de casi 3 años.

-Hana cariño ¿tienes sueño?- cuestionaba la dulce abuela, tomando a su nieta en brazos, la pequeña como respuesta solo asintió y se recostó en su hombro- Akane ¿ por qué no te llevas a Hana a la casa?, ya sabes que la habitación de descanso no se puede usar – agregó con una sonrisa cálida, se le había presentado la oportunidad para que su hija se fuese a descansar y es que desde las 5 de la mañana estaba en la pastelería.

-Está bien- respondió acariciando los cortos cabellos castaños de su sobrina, la niña se moría de sueño y no era justo que siguiera en la pastelería, ya que era viernes y era día de corte semanal.

-Llévatela en la carriola- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa agradecida de que su hermana se llevará a su pequeñita a dormir más cómoda- No te preocupes por la cena, Kasumi ya habrá llegado – informó a ambas mujeres y es que la mayor de las hermanas, había disfrutado de su tarde libre.

-Muy bien, saben le llamaré para ver si necesita algo para llevárselo- comentó a su madre y hermana, mientras Hana era acomodada en la carriola.

Minutos después Akane salió con su pequeña sobrina dormida en el coche, su bolso colgaba de su hombro, se encaminó rumbo al mercado por unas verduras que utilizaría su hermana para la cena.

***************************** R &amp; A******************************

En un amplio recinto con relucientes tablas en el piso de madera, las paredes de madera con algunos carteles con kenjis con frases motivacionales, contaba con amplias ventanas que dejaban ver que el día estaba por ver sus últimas horas de luz solar.

-Muy bien jóvenes, eso es todo por hoy –anunciaba el sensei vestido de negro, el grupo se despidió con una reverencia general, la cual devolvió el sensei y uno a uno los alumnos se fueron retirando del dojo.

-¿Ésa era tu última clase?-preguntó un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos color verde olivo, y que vestía su traje de entrenamiento negro con el logo del dojo Tendo.

-Sí, era la última ¿vas a dar la siguiente clase? –cuestionó a su amigo

-Sí, el Sr. Tendo me pidió que lo cubriera- informó al azabache- Así que él dará la primera clase de mañana- agregó con una sonrisa cómplice y es que la primera clase para niños pequeños.

-Tío Soun está acostumbrado a tratar con niños, sólo hay que verlo con sus nietas-comentó riéndose a carcajadas y es el señor Tendo era todo un espectáculo al estar con sus muñequitas como él les llamaba a las pequeñas.

-Tienes razón, por cierto Akane acaba de llegar con Hana dormida en el coche- informó a su interlocutor y al ver su expresión agregó- Kasumi llevó a Hana al dormitorio.

-Te dejó, iré a verla – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y saliendo rápidamente hacia la casa.

Caminó por la casa, se acercó a la cocina y solo vio a Kasumi de espaldas. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo en la segunda habitación cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó en un susurro el joven azabache acercándose y abrazándole por detrás a la joven que veía dormir tranquilamente a la pequeña en cuna.

-Muy bien- contestó la peliazul con voz dulce, girando el rostro para verlo.

-¿Cómo se ha portado? – interrogó llevando sus manos a la suave redondez del apenas visible vientre de la joven.

-Excelente, ya van 5 días sin mareos, náuseas y vómitos – dijo con una sonrisa – Ven, vamos abajo- agregó con una voz dulce, tomando con una mano el vigilabebés y tomando con la mano libre la mano de su esposo.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso, horas después todos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa, alrededor de la mesa, en un extremo los señores Tendo, enfrente de ellos Kasumi y su esposo Kenta con la pequeña Sahori de casi 4 años, al lado derecho Nabiki y su esposo Kuno, con la pequeña Hana en el regazo de su padre y del lado izquierdo Akane con Ranma. La cena transcurrió en conversaciones amenas, bromas y risas. Al terminar la comida, las mujeres retiraron lo utilizado, limpiaron la cocina y las hijas menores se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

En el elegante hotel Nakano Sun Plaza de Nerima se encontraba la fina y refinada dama que había llegado hace un par de horas a dicho lugar.

Se acababa de tomar un té y estaba esperando que fueran las 7 de la noche para que la persona con la cual deseaba conversar estuviera libre, pero el sonido del teléfono la sorprendió, tomó el auricular y era la recepcionista informando que tenía llamada de Tokio.

-Tomaré la llamada señorita- dijo la dama con una sonrisa, al pensar en la persona quien la llamaba.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? – dijo cariñosa a su interlocutor.

-Me alegra cielo, estoy bien. – respondió cálidamente- Llegué hace horas a Nerima, pero sabía que no estabas libre- dijo con tranquilidad, ante el torbellino de palabras de su emisor.

-jajajajajajaja solo a ti te pasan esas cosas, ten paciencia, tesoro – aconsejó serenamente – Espero que mañana todo salga bien, ojala me dejé hablar con él- confeso ansiosa y deseosa que el encuentro de mañana saliera bien.

-También te amo, cuídate mucho, te llamó mañana- dijo con voz suave despidiéndose con ternura.

**Hola amigos, regresó con una nueva historia, es muy corta y la llevó muy avanzada, espero contar de nuevo con su apoyo. **

**25- 04-15**

**Astrid Saotome **


	2. Doloroso encuentro

**Familia completa**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 2 " Doloroso encuentro"**

Amaneció con un sol brillante y cálido indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Cada habitante se preparaba para un nuevo reto, momento y oportunidad en la vida.

En una pequeña, linda y acogedora casa de dos pisos, se encontraba un joven matrimonio, ambos recién levantados, preparándose para medio día de trabajo. Se bañaron, desayunaron y procedieron a acomodar ciertas cosas de su hogar como: barrer los pisos, limpiar ventanas, ordenar la habitación, sala y cocina, se dividieron las tareas, ella se encargaría de limpiar la sala y ordenar la cocina y él haría el resto. Ranma logró convencerla de hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, no quería que se sobrepasará con las cosas de la casa, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ir a la pastelería y estaba embarazada.

***************************************** R &amp; A *****************************************

En la habitación del Nakano Sun Plaza, la dama de ojos azul- grisáceos, se encontraba pronta a salir de allí, rumbo al lugar donde esperaba encontrar el tesoro que le habían quitado años atrás. Bajó hasta el lobby y ahí estaba su chofer esperándola, salió del hotel para abordar el auto y se sentó nerviosa a esperar los pocos minutos para llegar a su lugar de destino, finalmente llegó a un pequeño, pero colorido vecindario, el auto se estacionó frente a una vivienda de color amarillo con ventanas blancas, bajó del automóvil y llegó hasta la puerta, levantó la mano y la dejó en el aire, no se animaba a llamar, tenía miedo al rechazo, miedo de darse cuenta que jamás podía recuperar a su pequeño, pero tenía que intentarlo, iba a luchar por él. Tras darse valor llevó su mano hasta el timbre y presionó, escuchó el din- dong y esperó, pocos segundos pasaron cuando vio como la puerta blanca se abría y le regalaba la visión de una joven hermosa de cabello negro azulado arriba de los hombros, ojos terracota, sonrisa dulce y amigable, vestía una falda azul y una blusa blanca ajustada que dejaba ver que se le ceñía en el vientre que mostraba un pequeño y leve abultamiento.

-Buenos días- saludó con amabilidad.

-Buenos días- dijo correspondiendo el saludo – Buscó a Ranma Saotome – agregó con voz segura.

-¿Quién lo busca? – cuestionó curiosa, ya que no esperaban a nadie.

-Nodoka Himura – respondió con una sonrisa dulce. Y ¿tú eres? – cuestionó con amabilidad.

-Akane Saotome- respondió haciendo una reverencia - Pase adelante – dijo Akane haciéndose a un lado – Permítame un momento, siéntese – ofreció Akane conduciendo a la sala a la recién llegada. La dama se sentó y se permitió observar la estancia, estaba pintada en tonos cremas, con muebles de madera oscura y cojines azules, era cálida, acogedora, siguió observando y fijó su vista en algunas fotografías, pero una en especial llamó su atención, en ella dos jóvenes se encontraban con los trajes tradicionales de una boda, él con el hakama y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, los dos lucían amplias y hermosas sonrisas. Escuchó pasos bajar las escaleras y dejó de observar la fotografía, llevó sus manos hasta su regazo y esperó a que llegaran hasta el salón donde ella se encontraba.

-Buenos días- saludó una voz masculina llegando hasta la sala, caminó y se situó frente a la elegante dama vestida con un kimono azul con flores rojas bordadas. – Saotome Ranma – dijo inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenos días – respondió al saludo con voz suave y entrecortada por la emoción de tener frente a ella a su pequeño, convertido en todo un hombre, seguía con su cabello azabache trenzado, sus hermosos ojos heredados de ella y sus facciones varoniles – Himura Nodoka – se presentó ella poniéndose de pie.

-Siéntese- dijo amable el azabache, él se sentó en el sofá frente a ella - ¿Qué se le ofrece? – cuestionó curioso, el apellido Himura era famoso en el ámbito de las artes marciales, sobre todo en China y en Japón era sonado últimamente por los gimnasios que estaban construyendo en Tokio.

-Quiero hablar de Genma Saotome- dijo con cautela, el azabache se tensó inmediatamente, no era señal de nada bueno cuando mencionaban al viejo.

-¿Cuánto le quedó debiendo? – preguntó poniéndose de pie para sacar su billetera.

-No es de dinero, sobre lo que quiero hablar- se apresuró a aclarar- Me enteré que falleció – dijo con pena.

-Murió hace 6 años de un ataque al corazón – dijo serio no tenía buenos recuerdos de esa época.

-Lo siento mucho – expresó al ver el semblante del joven. Akane llegó con un juego de tazas de té y se los ofreció a ambos, se sentó al lado de Ranma y Nodoka respiró profundamente y decidió que era momento de empezar a hablar.

-Conocí a Genma muy bien- dijo con un dejo de enojo y molestia.

-Siento mucho si le causó algún daño – dijo Akane con voz conciliadora, ella era conocedora de muchas de las estafas y engaños que el padre de su esposo había hecho y con el paso del tiempo ellos se habían visto en situaciones parecidas con acreedores de Genma.

-No te imaginas el daño que me hizo linda- expresó Nodoka con semblante triste.

-Se puede saber ¿qué le hizo el señor Saotome? – cuestionó con curiosidad y cautela Akane.

-Me quitó a mi hijo- respondió Nodoka viendo fijamente a Ranma a los ojos, la mirada de Nodoka reflejaba una gama de sentimientos que iba desde el cariño, ternura, pesar, tristeza, pero sobre todo amor. Ranma y Akane abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, el primero en reaccionar fue Ranma.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo enojado, Akane lo tomó del brazo dándole un apretón y le susurró – Tranquilo.

-No tengo por qué mentirte hijo – dijo Nodoka reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y acercándose a Ranma, levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Ranma giró el rostro.

-No me llame hijo – dijo enojado- Buena historia – dijo conteniendo la ira- No mienta señora, mi madre me abandonó, no le importó que tuviera 5 años, un día me dio de cenar, me llevó a la cama y no apareció en la casa durante una semana, esa semana la pasé solo en la casa, porque el viejo tampoco llegó, aguanté hambre hasta que la vecina llegó y me dio comida, al final de esa semana el viejo llegó, me hizo hacer la maleta y me sacó de la casa, porque mi madre nunca llegó – terminó de relatar con amargura esos difíciles momentos de su infancia, Akane se acercó a Ranma que se había parado a medio relato, lo vio directamente a los ojos y le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-Hay cosas que tú no sabes – dijo con pesar – Déjame explicarte – pidió con voz suave dejando salir unas lágrimas.

-No quiero escucharla – dijo firme y retrocediendo unos pasos, cuando vio que ella avanzaba. Akane solo observó a la acongojada mujer frente a ellos, instintivamente llevó su mano libre a su vientre, se observaron en un tenso silencio. El sonido del teléfono cortó dicho silencio, Ranma soltó su agarre de la mano de su esposa, caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaba la mesita con el teléfono. Akane se acercó hasta Nodoka, le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

-Necesito explicarle – dijo Nodoka viendo con suplica a Akane.

-Búsqueme en la pastelería Sakura en la calle principal – dijo Akane con una sonrisa- Allí podremos hablar tranquilas, pero con Ranma no podrá hablar por el momento – dijo con pena, conocía a su esposo y él necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-Está bien, será mejor que me retire, te buscaré más tarde – dijo con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa agradecida hacia su nuera.

Nodoka caminó hasta la puerta acompañada de Akane, Ranma no estaba en el pasillo, la puerta de la casa se cerró y segundos después apareció el azabache con semblante serio, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó fuertemente, necesitaba sentir la paz, tranquilidad y calor que solo encontraba en los brazos de su querida Kane, la peliazul comprendió el gesto de su esposo y correspondió al abrazo fuertemente, tras varios segundos ella preguntó.

-¿Quién llamaba cielo? – dijo con voz suave y tranquila.

-Era tía Noriko, pidiendo que fueras lo más pronto posible a la pastelería, Yuka se reportó enferma y Sayuri tiene el día libre –dijo dando el recado de su suegra.

-Pobre Yuka, ayer se veía algo enferma, será mejor que me dé prisa – comentó pensando lo ocupadas que deberían estar siendo día sábado, con dos personas menos ya que Sayuri hasta ayer había pedido el día.

-Anda ve arriba y termina de arreglarte-dijo Ranma a su esposa, ella se separó del abrazo y se dirigió hasta las escaleras.

Minutos después ambos estaban listos para salir a sus trabajos, Akane llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa, cuello en v, mangas cortas y con el logo de la pastelería a un lado, la blusa era el primer diseño de uniforme que habían tenido desde que fundaron el negocio, por ese motivo, era usada casi solo por las mujeres Tendo, las personas de cocina tenían otro uniforme y las jóvenes que atendían a los clientes usaban blusas rosas, cuello redondo y mangas cortas y el logo de la pastelería más grande, las diferencias eran pequeñas, pero se notaban. Ranma en cambio llevaba el uniforme azul con el logo del dojo.

Antes de partir revisaron que todo quedara en orden en la casa y tomados de las manos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la pastelería que estaba al centro de Nerima, él iba serio y pensativo y ella se limitaba a observarlo de reojo.

-¿Irás por mí? – preguntó a su esposo para romper el silencio.

-Claro que iré por "ustedes" a la pastelería – dijo con una sonrisa al pronunciar el ustedes.

-De acuerdo, ahora le toca a mamá preparar la comida –comentó Akane sonriendo ampliamente, todos sabían que Noriko Tendo preparaba la comida de los fines de semana en la pastelería y la llevaba a casa, dejaba una parte para las personas de la pastelería y el resto era para su familia. Tenían una rutina los fines de semana, las cuatro mujeres Tendo trabajan las mañanas del fin de semana, pero en la tarde solo dos regresaban a trabajar el sábado y las otras dos el domingo, era un trato justo, así todas descansaban una tarde del fin de semana y un día completo durante la semana, todas tenían una familia que atender.

Caminaron unos minutos más y finalmente llegaron a la pastelería, ambos entraron al lugar y escucharon el tintineo de la campanita de entrada, saludaron a todos los presentes, el local estaba concurrido a esas horas de la mañana, en su mayoría clientes esperando su turno para pedir el dulce o pastel de su preferencia, los que estaban sentados degustando en el local eran pocos. Ranma saludó a sus cuñadas y suegra, mientras Akane preparaba un té en un vaso para llevar, tomó una bolsita de papel y lo llenó con galletas de chocolate, pastelillos de fresa y bollos rellenos de crema. Una parte de la bolsa desaparecería en el camino hacia el dojo, el resto con suerte le llegaría a Ryoga.

-Ten- dijo Akane con una sonrisa a su esposo. - Le llevas los bollos a Ryoga- pidió viéndolo fijamente, esos eran los favoritos de su amigo.

-Akane mándale a Ryoga aparte – dijo Noriko con una sonrisa, su yerno había puesto cara de desagrado al saber que no todo era para él – Está es para Soun – dijo tendiéndole una caja al azabache, el artista marcial tomó la caja que le tendía su suegra.

Akane tomó una bolsa y colocó varios bollos para Ryoga, dejó el paquete sobre el mostrador y entró a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos llegó con dos bolsas más.

-Esto es para Kenta y ésta para Kuno-dijo con una sonrisa ante la cara de Ranma, tendría que llevar un paquete para cada hombre que estaría en el dojo esa mañana.

-Ponme todo en una bolsa grande-pidió eran cuatro bolsas, una caja con la tarta de Soun, su vaso de té y el bolso con su ropa y enseres de aseo personal que pondría en el locker del dojo. Akane así lo hizo y tras tener todos los encargos listos, Ranma se despidió de sus cuñadas, suegra y vendedoras del local, pero especialmente de su esposa con un dulce y tierno beso en los labios y uno en el vientre y se retiró rumbo al trabajo.

Akane al despedirse de Ranma, se dirigió a la caja para relevar a Nabiki, la cual se dirigió a verificar el avance en la construcción, ya que estaban en trabajos para ampliar el local.

-¿Qué sucede Akane? – cuestionó Noriko acercándose a la menor de sus hijas.

-Sucedió algo en la casa esta mañana- dijo a su madre con semblante decaído, tenía mucho que pensar sobre lo sucedió y la actitud esquiva de su esposo desde la visita recibida, no la tenía tranquila.

-¿Discutieron con Ranma?-preguntó con tono tranquilo, había observado algo decaído a su yerno, pero conocía el carácter explosivo de ambos, sabía que la mínima cosita los ponía en desacuerdo, aunque el asunto no durara mucho, ya que no podían pasar enojados mucho tiempo, ellos se amaban y se necesitaban mutuamente.

-No es eso mamá, todo está bien entre nosotros – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizando a su madre- Conocimos a la madre de Ranma- soltó de improviso a Noriko quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es eso? –cuestionó con desconcierto, ella sabía que Ranma no tenía familia, se los había contado cuando lo conocieron hace nueve años atrás. Akane le contó lo sucedido, necesitaba el consejo de su madre para saber si actuaba correctamente al haber citado a Nodoka en el local.

-Me parece bien que hables con ella linda, Ranma se siente confundido, pero aceptará hablar con ella, solo hay que darle tiempo –aconsejó acariciando el cabello azul de Akane – Sólo te pido que tomes todo con calma, por la salud de ambos – agregó sonriendo con una mano en el vientre de su niña, estaba feliz sería abuela por tercera vez, pero era el primer nieto por parte de Akane y Ranma. Akane asintió ante lo dicho por su madre, el tintineo de la campana de entrada se escuchó y Noriko giró para atender a los clientes que habían ingresado, Akane procedió a cobrar las facturas que le acababan de llevar dos vendedoras. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Nodoka Himura ingresaba a la pastelería.

-Buenos días- saludo Nodoka acercándose hasta donde vio a Akane.

-Buenos días, bienvenida – saludó Noriko amablemente. Akane se puso de pie y acercándose donde Nodoka, presentó a ambas mujeres, pidió a Nabiki que siguiera en la caja y se sentó con Nodoka en una de las mesas más alejadas. De la siguiente conversación dependería si ayudaba al acercamiento de madre e hijo, necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual su esposo había crecido sin una madre y creyendo que lo había abandonado.

**Hola estoy agradecido por sus comentarios y por agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias a**: **De5t311o, Harmonystar y rya16 por seguir la historia.**

**También agradezco a rya16 por agragarla a sus favoritos. Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

**Harmonystar: **Hola acá esta la continuación y pronto subiré un capítulo de todo lo encontré en ti.

**Rya16:** ¡Hola Rya! Me alegra que me acompañes a leer esta historia, espero te guste el capítulo, con este ya saben por dónde va la historia.

**Mariana García:** ¡Hola Mariana! Me alegra saber que leíste ¡Sorpresa! El epilogo con la respuesta a tu pregunta de cuándo se enteran Soun y Genma, vendrá pronto. También me es grato saber, que entraras por curiosidad a leer la historia y acá está la continuación.

**Astrid Saotome **


	3. Desahogo

**FAMILIA COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

-Buenos días- saludo Nodoka acercándose hasta donde vio a Akane.

-Buenos días, bienvenida – saludó Noriko amablemente. Akane se puso de pie y acercándose donde Nodoka, presentó a ambas mujeres, pidió a Nabiki que siguiera en la caja y se sentó con Nodoka en una de las mesas más alejadas. De la siguiente conversación dependería si ayudaba al acercamiento de madre e hijo, necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual su esposo había crecido sin una madre y creyendo que lo había abandonado.

**Capítulo 3 "Desahogo"**

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo Akane – expresó Nodoka agradecida.

-No tiene nada que agradecer- respondió Akane. Noriko les llevó una bandeja con 2 tazas de té y algunos dulces.

-Gracias mamá – dijo Akane.

-Muy amable –expresó Nodoka con una sonrisa, viendo la misma mirada cálida en madre e hija.

-De seguro tienes muchas preguntas ¿verdad? –cuestionó Nodoka, Akane solo asintió.

-Verás Akane cuando tenía 18 años conocí a Genma, él llegó como ayudante a uno de los gimnasios de mis padres, lo conocí porque yo trabajaba medio tiempo como secretaria, nos hicimos amigos y con el paso de los meses nos enamoramos, un año después nos casamos, bueno, eso creí porque los papeles que presentó eran falsos, no se apellidaba Tanaka, sino Saotome, solo que eso lo supe varios años después – Nodoka relataba todo con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido de la pared, le dio un sorbo a su té y siguió hablando- Tuve a Ranma a mis 20 años, mis padres ante la irresponsabilidad de Genma nos retiraron todo su apoyo, omitiendo a Ranma, ellos tenían de todo para su nieto, por ello Genma decía que debía viajar para conseguir trabajo, se iba largas temporadas y al tiempo regresaba. Cuando Ranma tenía 5 años Genma desapareció por dos meses, el día que regresó fue el día en que Ranma cree que lo abandoné, pero lo que sucedió fue que le dije a Genma que estaba embarazada, él estaba borracho y quería llevarse unas cosas de la casa para venderlas, yo traté de impedirlo y discutimos, al forcejar me resbalé, Genma se fue de casa, sin saber que me había caído y que me había golpeado en el vientre – expresó con mirada triste y los ojos llorosos, Akane tomó una de las manos de Nodoka entre la de ellas y se las acarició tratando de darle consuelo.

-¿Pero qué sucedió después?- preguntó Akane con un nudo en la garganta.

-En el vecindario donde vivíamos había una pequeña clínica, salí de casa y unas personas desconocidas me llevaron hasta allá, perdí el conocimiento llegando al lugar- contó con voz entrecortada, no era fácil para ella recordar esos duros momentos – desperté casi una semana después, pude regresar a casa y cuando llegué faltaban varias cosas y no había rastro alguno de Genma y menos de Ranma, incluso faltaban varias de sus cosas, por los vecinos me enteré que Genma se había llevado a Ranma dos días atrás, pero no pude salir a buscarlos mi embarazo era delicado y necesitaba cuidados y reposo- hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente – Busqué a mis padres para pedirles ayuda, estaba sola, sin dinero, sin poder trabajar y embarazada, ellos me ayudaron a iniciar la búsqueda, la cual no dio resultados ya que buscamos a Tanaka Genma, alguien que no era real, ahí descubrí el cambio de apellidos y que nunca habíamos estado casados, la búsqueda continuó ya con la identidad de Genma, pero él no pasaba más que días o una semana en cada lugar, pasaron años hasta que supimos que estaban en China, decidimos radicar allá para estar más pendiente de todo, pero les perdíamos el rastro por temporadas, era como si se los tragara la tierra, hace unos años encontramos el acta de defunción de Genma en Nagoya, pero en esa época mi padre enfermó gravemente y tuvimos que viajar por tratamiento a varios países, al encontrar el acta de defunción de Genma di con Ranma, porque él proporcionó los datos, pero no parecía relacionado con los informes que teníamos sobre Genma –dijo Nodoka pensativa.

-Es que ellos se separaron varios años, se veían en ocasiones, bueno cuando el señor Saotome necesitaba ayuda- comentó Akane dando una respuesta a Nodoka – Realmente jamás imaginamos que usted pasará todo eso –dijo Akane con semblante triste- Ha sido muy difícil para usted, pero también lo ha sido para Ranma el vivir de manera errante, carente de tantas cosas, sobre todo porque su padre lo dejaba solo mucho tiempo - terminó de decir con voz suave y tranquila.

-Ahora comprendo algunas cosas- dijo Nodoka con voz suave – Sabes me alegra saber que mi hijo está casado con una mujer tan linda, buena y noble como tú- expresó Nodoka con una sonrisa – pero sobre todo me alegra saber que están esperando un bebé- terminó diciendo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias por sus palabras. A mí me alegra saber que usted ha buscado a Ranma durante años. Solo le pido que tenga paciencia, trataré de hablar con él y espero que acepte escucharla – dijo Akane.

-Te lo agradezco hija – respondió Nodoka ante las palabras de Akane. Ambas mujeres siguieron conversando para conocerse mejor. Nodoka se retiró de la pastelería más tranquila y agradecida con Akane por haberla escuchado.

El resto del día transcurrió entre trabajo, momentos de risas y conversaciones varias.

En la noche una pareja de esposos, se encontraba pronta a irse a dormir. Akane estaba acomodando las almohadas y Ranma acababa de salir del baño y tras colocarse la pijama, procedió a acostarse, cada uno se situó en su lado de la cama.

-Qué día ¿no? – comentó Ranma con semblante inexpresivo.

-Estuvo lleno de sorpresas, jamás pensé ver a Kenta todo molido por un juego de niños – comentó Akane con una sonrisa, recordando cómo quedó su cuñado tras jugar con sus sobrinas y el perro en el jardín, termino sucio, con raspones en el rostro y con el hombro golpeado, todo por caerse del árbol a bajar la pelota – Ranma ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó girando su rostro para ver a su esposo, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar.

-No sé ¿qué pensar? – respondió arrugando el ceño – El viejo no fue un gran padre, siempre me metía en problemas, pero ella …- dijo desconcertado sin saber que decir.

-Deberías hablar con ella, escuchar que tiene que decirte- dijo Akane con voz suave acariciando la mejilla de Ranma.

-Me abandonó, no le importé durante 20 años, por que aparece hasta ahora, no Akane – dijo con resentimiento y negando con la cabeza – No tengo nada que escuchar – agregó cruzándose de brazos. Akane exhaló frustrada su esposo era un terco.

-No te sientas mal cielo, pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad – dijo con voz conciliadora, debía tener paciencia si quería que Ranma la escuchará.

-No puedo evitar pensar, tú no sabes lo mal que pase esa semana solo en la casa, esperando que alguien llegará, solo para que el viejo llegará y me obligará a hacer mi maleta e irme con él, no tienes idea lo mucho que anhelaba que me cobijará todas las noches, que me diera besos, las veces que la necesite cuando me enfermaba, las ocasiones que necesité consuelo cuando me iba mal en el entrenamiento- contó con voz contenida – No puedes imaginarte las veces que me imagine verla de pie entre el público cuando competía en algún torneo y que al ganar me diera un abrazo y se sintiera orgullosa de mí, la falta que me hicieron sus consejos cuando me enamoré de ti – dijo dándole un toquecito a la nariz de Akane- No puedes saber las ganas que tenía de tenerla cerca, abrazarla y compartir con ella la alegría cuando me diste el sí, la falta que me hizo cuando pedí tu mano, el vació que sentí el día de nuestra boda, no Akane, me cansé de esperar que llegará en todos esos momentos de mi vida y no llegó- concluyó con voz dolida – No quiero hablar más de esto – dijo serio, Akane solo asintió, sabía de muchos momentos sobre los que su esposo le acababa de hablar, pero no espero que fueran tantos y que aún le pesaran tanto. Dejaron el tema hasta ahí, Akane tomó un libro de la mesita de noche y procedió a leer, Ranma se quedó pensando en todo lo que acababa de desahogar con su esposa, se movió en la cama y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Akane, dejando su mejilla pegada al vientre de su esposa, deposito varios besos y susurró: jamás me separaré de ti – dijo con voz suave y solemne dicha promesa, Akane escucho esas palabras y sabía muy bien todo lo que implicaba esa promesa, conmovida por el momento llevó una de sus manos al cabello de su esposo y lo acarició suavemente, así pasaron un buen tiempo, hasta que el sueño llegó por ellos.

************************************* R&amp; A***********************************************

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Nodoka Himura se encontró con Ranma. Akane había sacado el tema en dos ocasiones con Ranma, logrando que Ranma solo discutiera con ella y se enojará un par de horas, por recordarle dicho tema, la segunda ocasión que lo hizo, Ranma evadió olímpicamente el tema, por ello la peliazul había optado por no mencionarlo hasta que pasará un poco más de tiempo.

En el lapso de esas dos semanas, Akane había logrado conocer más a Nodoka, se veían casi todos los días, puesto que Nodoka llegaba a la pastelería, conversaba con Noriko, Kasumi, Nabiki y con todas las empleadas del local, incluso varios días había entrado a la cocina a ayudar a preparar algunos dulces, porque no lograban dar abasto.

Nodoka había sabido ver los buenos momentos de su estancia en Nerima, disfrutaba sus conversaciones con Akane, ya que ella le contaba muchas anécdotas de su relación con Ranma, eso alegraba a Nodoka ya que conocía parte de la vida de su hijo. Algo más de lo que Nodoka disfrutaba era de saber que sería abuela, el embarazo de Akane era más notorio cada día, ahora se notaba la redondez de su vientre con 17 semanas de gestación.

Ranma por su parte en las dos últimas semanas se había mantenido pensativo, se abstraía en sus recuerdos en ciertos momentos del día y es que para él, enterarse que la mujer que lo abandonó de niño había regresado, era un golpe muy difícil de asimilar. Desde sus cinco años se había sentido solo, porque Genma lo dejaba acampando en algún bosque y se iba con la excusa de ir por comida, pasaban días y después regresaba, él tenía que buscar en el bosque algo que comer, jamás se establecieron y creció durmiendo en un viejo futón, cuando tenía suerte dormía bajo un techo caliente y no bajo la intemperie. Conforme fue creciendo buscaba la manera de buscar comida de manera honrada, trabajando en algún mercado, ayudando a limpiar mesas en algún restaurant pequeño o alguna cosa que le dejara un par de yens. Al llegar a su adolescencia fue separándose de Genma y aprendiendo diversas técnicas que le ofrecían enseñarle en algunos lugares, Genma terminaba encontrándolo y viajaban juntos un par de semanas y luego se separaban. A sus 17 años decidió establecerse cansado de andar de un lugar a otro, se enteró de un torneo de Artes marciales en Nerima y el día que llegó a dicho lugar su vida cambió por completo, jamás se imaginó que salvar a un hombre de morir en un asalto a mano armada en un callejón le diera tanto – sacudió su cabeza aleando esos pensamientos – Sin duda lo mejor que me pasó fue llegar a Nerima – concluyó en su pensamiento.

****************** R &amp; A ***************

En el Hospital Central de Tokio, una hermosa joven de 21 años acababa de terminar su turno de 36 horas, cuando inició su internado jamás pensó que fuera tan duro y desgastante, pero valía la pena. Caminó cansada hasta la sala de internos, abrió su locker y tomó su ropa, deseaba salir corriendo de allí, llegar a su cama e hibernar una semana. Pero el sonido de su localizador le impidió cambiarse de ropa, leyó el mensaje y salió deprisa hacia emergencias.

-Rápido Himura, cubículo 2 – dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y piel clara, era interno solo que dos años antes que ella. Tras la indicación pasó a revisar al paciente, había ocurrido un choque y los heridos habían sido llevados al hospital, nada grave solo algunas fracturas y golpes, tras atender a todos lo que pudo, llenó los informes y dirigió sus pasos hasta la sala de internos, se quitó el uniforme, se puso un jeans, una blusa blanca de seda, zapatos bajos, una chamarra de cuero café y llevando su bolso sobre su hombro salió del hospital, consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, ya era demasiado tarde para llamarle a su madre, ya le llamaría mañana, se acercó a su coche y partió rumbó a su casa.

**************** R&amp; A ***************

El día amaneció soleado, cálido y hermoso, todas las personas habían iniciado su día desde hace varias horas, se encontraban en sus trabajos, cuidando a los niños, cobrando cheques, firmando proyectos, construyendo cosas, etc, pero para una joven de hermosos ojos azul – grisáceos apenas amanecía y es que había llegado a las 12 de la madrugada a su casa y apenas había dormido medio día después de un largo turno en el hospital, abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por las hermosas cortinas turquesas que tenía su habitación, decorada elegantemente en tonos blancos, azules y verdes, giró su rostro hacia la mesita de noche para ver el reloj que marcaba la una menos veinte de la tarde, se levantó de la cama, se estiró tratando de quitarse la pereza y aún en pijama descendió las escaleras de la casa, caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró con la amable Akiko tarareando una canción.

-Buenos días- saludó alegre, pero con sueño.

-Buenas tardes – respondió con una risita Akiko- Pronto estará la comida – informó dejando de mezclar el contenido de la olla y girando hacia la recién llegada.

-No te preocupes, comeré algo de fruta – dijo la joven, tomando una manzana del frutero.

-Llamó tu madre, pidió que le llamarás al despertar – informó amable, entregando un vaso de jugo de naranja a la ojiazul, la cual lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se lo tomó.

-Ahora la llamó – dijo después de darle una mordida a su manzana. Tomó el teléfono para conversar con su madre.

**Hola gracias por los comentarios:**

**Harmonystar: **Me alega que te gustará el capítulo, nos leemos dentro de unos días.

**Mariana García:** ¡Hola Mariana! Cada vez se pone más interesante, la mamá de Akane es un amor y poco a poco la veremos en acción. Saludos linda.


	4. Aceptación

**FAMILIA COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 4: "Aceptación"**

Nodoka Himura estaba haciendo sus maletas para su cuarto viaje a Nerima en menos de dos meses, las cosas con Ranma no habían mejorado, seguía renuente a hablar con ella, Akane se mantenía en comunicación con ella, hablaban todos los días, las conversaciones eran amenas, largas y divertidas, terminó de empacar su ropa y procedió a guardar en un adorable bolso para bebé de color amarillo los mamelucos, pijamas, frazadas, gorros y guantes que había comprado para su nieto. Un toque en la puerta de su habitación le hizo alzar el rostro y permitir la entrada.

-Hola mamá, venía a ver si te caben estas cosas en tu maleta – cuestionó llegando con una bolsa de color azul.

-Hola mi niña, ¿qué cosas son? – cuestionó viendo la bolsa con una ceja alzada.

-Regalos para mi sobrino – respondió con una sonrisa inocente, por sus turnos en el hospital y las ultimas clases en la universidad, aún no conocía a Akane, pero sabía por su madre que su embarazo estaba avanzado y le hacía ilusión convertirse en tía.

-Creo que tenemos las mismas ideas, mira yo también le compré varias cosas – dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos resplandecientes- Solo espero que las acepten – agregó con algo de duda.

-Verás que ahora si podrás hablar con ese necio que tengo por hermano y cuando lo hagas haré hasta lo imposible por ir a Nerima y conocerlo – dijo con una sonrisa dándole ánimos a Nodoka, ya eran casi dos meses de que Akane, hablara con Ranma para que aceptará escucharla, pero él parecía estar cerrado a hacerlo y seguía negándose.

-Yo también espero hablar con él mi cielo- dijo con una sonrisa acariciando el cabello de su pequeña- Ayúdame a doblar y a acomodar para que todo quepa en el bolso – dijo tomando la bolsa que llevaba la ojiazul en la mano.

***************** R&amp; A**********************

En la sala de la familia Saotome – Tendo se encontraba sentado el azabache en un sillón individual y frente a él estaba una mujer muy importante y especial para él, una mujer a la que debía muchísimo, alguien que desde que lo conoció le brindó una sonrisa, cariño, consejos, amor y regaños.

-Usted dirá tía – dijo el azabache dejando la taza de té que había servido para él y Noriko. Akane estaba en la pastelería y Noriko aprovechando su tarde libre, decidió intervenir y hablar con Ranma, ella era madre y le dolía ver a Nodoka cada vez que llegaba a Nerima con la esperanza de hablar con Ranma y se iba con el semblante triste y decaído por no haberlo logrado.

-Ranma sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, desde el día que nos conocimos te ganaste mi respeto, mi admiración y cariño – decía la señora Tendo con voz suave y maternal.

-Lo sé tía y se lo agradezco, usted es alguien muy importante para mí – dijo con voz tranquila, expresando sus sentimientos, solo con Noriko y Akane podía ser tan abierto, Kasumi incluso se podía incluir también, con Nabiki era más distante, pero aún así las consideraba sus hermanas.

-No quiero que pienses que soy entrometida cielo – dijo manteniendo su suave tono de voz, se puso de pie y se sentó en el sillón al lado de Ranma y le tomó una mano.

-No podría pensar eso de usted – dijo frunciendo el ceño, sospechaba sobre qué tema quería hablar su suegra, y si bien no se sentía cómodo, jamás le faltaría el respeto a la mujer que le había dado el cariño de un madre desde que lo conoció.

-Quiero hablarte sobre Nodoka- dijo con cautela y al ver que Ranma solo la observaba siguió hablando – Ella ha venido todas las semanas desde hace dos meses a Nerima con la esperanza de poder hablar contigo y explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas – expresó viendo con ternura al menor de sus yernos.

-Tía no me pida eso, por favor – dijo con cierta suplica en la voz – Akane me lo ha pedido varias veces, pero no quiero hacerlo – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Ella me abandonó no le importó dejarme con el viejo- dijo serio.

-Ranma como madre te digo que los motivos que te separaron de Nodoka no estuvieron en sus manos – expresó.

-Tía usted jamás hubiera hecho eso con ninguna de sus hijas- dijo el azabache a modo de ejemplo.

-Créeme Ranma que jamás dejaría a mis hijas solas, estando ellas casadas y formando sus propias familias siguen siendo mis niñas, sigo al pendiente de ellas, porque para uno de padre los hijos siempre están primero- dijo con paciencia, quería llevar a Ranma a cierto punto y tenía que hacerlo.

-Usted lo acaba de decir para un verdadero padre, pero ella no quiso serlo para mí – dijo exasperado, no quería enojarse con su suegra.

-Ranma como padres nos equivocamos, cometamos errores casi todos los días, yo me equivoqué muchísimas veces con mis tres hijas, hasta la fecha con ellas siendo adultas lo sigo haciendo, recuerda ayer con Nabiki como le llamé la atención por lo de la remodelación, o Kasumi con el pedido a los proveedores o con la pequeña Akane y las veces que deja la caja con poco cambio, pero mis hijas lo olvidan Ranma y por ello nos seguimos llevando bien. Mis hijas han sido duras y difíciles conmigo en ciertos momentos para juzgar mis equivocaciones, pero me han dado la oportunidad de cambiar- explicó al azabache – Sé que me entiendes en muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que tú estás por convertirte en padre y no querrás que el día de mañana tu hijo no te dé la oportunidad de explicarle porque actuaste de cierta forma – terminó de decir con suavidad, soltó la mano de su yerno y le alcanzó la taza de té, para que reflexionará sus palabras.

-Solo te pido que la escuches, que le des una oportunidad de explicarte lo sucedido y después de hacerlo, decide si le das un espacio en tu vida, en la de tu familia y sobre todo en la vida de mi nieto – dijo con seriedad – Además el día que tu hijo te pregunte por su abuela paterna, tengas bases para decirle por que la alejaste de su vida y de la tuya- concluyó.

-Gracias tía, lo pensaré – dijo serio y pensativo, Noriko Tendo le había dicho muchas cosas, la mayoría demasiado ciertas, sobre todo lo referente a su hijo, quizás debería pensar en hablar con Nodoka.

-Confío en ti y sé que actuarás correctamente – le dijo dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido por el azabache.

****************** R &amp; A *************************

Nodoka Himura llegó al mismo de hotel de Nerima, había reservado la misma habitación y el personal del hotel se portado amable y servicial con la asidua huésped. Eran las siete de la noche cuando llegó al hotel, se instaló y desempacó sus pertenencias, esperaba que esa fuera la definitiva y pudiera hablar con su hijo. Sonrió al ver el bolso amarillo con los obsequios para su nieto, al lado había dos bolsas más con ropa, pañales y un oso de peluche enviado por la ilusionada tía.

Al día siguiente despertó con una presión en el pecho, se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, Akane la había citado en la casa ya que ese día descansaría y su descanso no había coincidido con Ranma, la peliazul quería mostrarle como llevaban la decoración del cuarto del bebé y ella estaba ilusionada por llevarle todo lo que había comprado para el pequeño.

Tomó el bolso amarillo, las dos bolsas azules y su bolso de mano y salió del hotel rumbo a la casa de su hijo.

*************************************** R &amp; A ***************************************************

Ranma no estaba a gusto con el cambio de horario en el dojo, se suponía que tendría ese día libre y aprovecharía con Akane para seguir con el cuarto del pequeño, habían optado por pintar todo como el fondo del mar y la habitación llevaba muchos detalles, por los peces de colores, los corales y estrellas de mar. Pero Ryoga había hecho un solo enredo al asignar los días libres y él tendría que trabajar ese día mientras su esposa estaba en casa descansando. Pero el destino estaba de su lado, escuchó el estruendo de algo caer sobre el techo del dojo y salió al patio y se fijó que la rama del árbol del vecino, había caído sobre el techo dañando una parte del mismo, con el estruendo todos salieron a ver lo que pasaba, los vecinos apenados por lo sucedido prometieron solucionar lo ocurrido y cambiar la pieza del techo dañada, razón por la cual las clases no se darían ya que era preferible perder esa mañana que las clases eran pocas a perder otro día de la semana cuando las clases eran más. Así que salió del dojo con una sonrisa dejando a su suegro y cuñado a cargo.

************** R &amp; A ***************

Nodoka Himura acababa de terminar el té y los dulces ofrecidos por la tierna Akane. Era media mañana y ambas estaban sentadas en la acogedora salita del hogar de los Saotome- Tendo.

-¿Le parece si vamos a ver la habitación? – propuso con voz suave, pero con una tímida sonrisa, Nodoka era una mujer elegante y refinada y no sabía que opinión tendría sobre cómo estaba quedando la habitación del nuevo integrante.

-Encantada linda – respondió con una sonrisa – Por cierto esto es para el bebé – dijo con una sonrisa indicando con su mano las bolsas a su lado.

-No debió molestarse- dijo Akane sorprendida, el bolso amarillo era grande y las dos bolsas azules eran de tamaño mediano y se veían llenas de cosas.

-No es ninguna molestia linda- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando el bolso amarillo y una bolsa azul, Akane tomó la bolsa que quedaba y la guio escaleras arriba a la habitación del bebé.

Nodoka sonrió encantada ante la hermosa visión de la habitación, en la parte inferior de las paredes había algas de colores, dibujos de peces, corales, estrellas de mar e hipocampos, la parte de arriba estaba pintada de un celeste simulando el agua del mar y algunos muebles sin acomodar.

-¿Qué le parece? – interrogó con curiosidad.

-Les está quedando hermosa- respondió con una sonrisa, llevó las bolsas hacia la cuna y las dejó dentro de ella, estaban pensando en el color de las cortinas, cuando escucharon una voz masculina.

-Akane vine para ayudarte – dijo viendo desconcertado a ambas mujeres que estaban sorprendidas por su llegada, ya que no le esperaban.

-Buenos días – saludo serio viendo a una impresionada Nodoka que lo observaba detalladamente con su uniforme del dojo.

-Buenos días- contestó Nodoka el saludo saliendo de la impresión, en la habitación se instaló un tenso silencio que Nodoka rompió tras varios segundos. – Es mejor que me vaya – dijo tranquilamente, caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, Akane veía fijamente a Ranma esperando que dijera algo, pero esté permanecía serio y callado, Akane salió tras Nodoka y juntas bajaron las escaleras.

-Espero no causar ningún problema – dijo Nodoka llegando a la sala y tomando su bolso de mano.

-No se preocupe – dijo conciliadora- Lo lamento – agregó con una triste sonrisa, refiriéndose al hecho del frío recibimiento del azabache. Caminaron hasta la puerta cuando una voz desde las gradas les llegó fuerte y clara a ambas.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – cuestionó seriamente viendo a Nodoka, Akane se sorprendió gratamente y sonrió, su esposo estaba aceptando escuchar a Nodoka y ese era un gran paso.

-Claro – respondió Nodoka con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo en su interior renacer la esperanza de recuperar a su pequeño.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, ya les respondí en PM, cualquier duda nos escribimos. Cuídense. **

**Astrid Saotome **

**06/ 05/ 15**


	5. Abriendo el corazón

**FELICIDAD COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – cuestionó seriamente viendo a Nodoka, Akane se sorprendió gratamente y sonrió su esposo estaba aceptando escuchar a Nodoka y ese era un gran paso.

-Claro – respondió Nodoka con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo en su interior renacer la esperanza de recuperar a su pequeño.

**Capítulo 5 "Abriendo el corazón" **

-Acompáñeme, por favor- pidió dirigiéndose hacia la sala, Akane lo tomó del brazo le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Harás lo correcto – susurró al separarse, caminó a la cocina para darles su espacio.

Ambos tomaron asiento y se vieron por algunos segundos.

-La escuchó – dijo Ranma con semblante tranquilo.

-Como sabes mi nombre es Nodoka Himura y soy hija única de Testsu y Sakura Himura, mis padres fundaron los gimnasios Himura, yo trabajaba como secretaria, mientras estudiaba la preparatoria. Genma ingresó a trabajar como instructor novato allí, así nos conocimos nos hicimos amigos y con el paso de los meses nos enamoramos, un año después nos casamos, bueno, eso creí porque los papeles que presentó eran falsos, no se apellidaba Tanaka, sino Saotome, solo que eso lo supe varios años después – Nodoka relataba todo con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido de la pared. Te tuve a mis 20 años, mis padres ante la irresponsabilidad de Genma nos retiraron todo su apoyo, omitiendo claro, por ello Genma decía que debía viajar para conseguir trabajo, se iba largas temporadas y al tiempo regresaba. Cuando tenías 5 años Genma desapareció por dos meses, el día que regresó fue el día en que crees que lo abandoné, pero lo que sucedió fue que le dije a Genma que estaba embarazada, él estaba borracho y quería llevarse unas cosas de la casa para venderlas, yo traté de impedirlo y discutimos, al forcejar me resbalé, Genma se fue de casa, sin saber que me había caído y que me había golpeado en el vientre – expresó con mirada triste y los ojos llorosos. En el vecindario donde vivíamos había una pequeña clínica, salí de casa y unas personas desconocidas me llevaron hasta allá, perdí el conocimiento llegando al lugar- contó con voz entrecortada, no era fácil para ella recordar esos duros momentos – desperté casi una semana después, pude regresar a casa y cuando llegué faltaban varias cosas y no había rastro alguno de Genma y menos tuyo, incluso faltaban varias de tus cosas, por los vecinos me enteré que Genma te había llevado dos días atrás, pero no pude salir a buscarlos mi embarazo era delicado y necesitaba cuidados y reposo- hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente – Busqué a mis padres para pedirles ayuda, estaba sola, sin dinero, sin poder trabajar y embarazada, ellos me ayudaron a iniciar la búsqueda, la cual no dio resultados ya que buscamos a Tanaka Genma, alguien que no era real, ahí descubrí el cambio de apellidos y que nunca habíamos estado casados, la búsqueda continuó ya con la identidad de Genma, pero él no pasaba más que días o una semana en cada lugar, pasaron años hasta que supimos que estaban en China, decidimos radicar allá para estar más pendiente de todo, pero les perdíamos el rastro por temporadas, era como si se los tragara la tierra, hace unos años encontramos el acta de defunción de Genma en Nagoya, pero en esa época mi padre enfermó gravemente y tuvimos que viajar por tratamiento a varios países, al encontrar el acta de defunción de Genma di contigo, porque tú proporcionaste los datos, pero no parecías relacionado con los informes que teníamos sobre Genma –dijo.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé que esperaba? – cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es una hermosa señorita de 21 años, estudia medicina y está haciendo su internado en el Hospital Central de Nerima – explicó con una ligera sonrisa, Ranma suspiró con alivio y se sorprendió gratamente de saber que tiene una hermana.

-¿Qué pasó contigo cuando te fuiste con Genma? – cuestionó con cautela.

Ranma exhaló y le contó todo lo que pasó con Genma - Desde que nos fuimos el viejo me dejaba acampando en algún bosque y se iba con la excusa de ir por comida, pasaban días y después regresaba, tenía que buscar en el bosque algo que comer, jamás nos establecimos y crecí durmiendo en un viejo futón, cuando tenía suerte dormía bajo un techo caliente y no bajo la intemperie. Conforme fue creciendo buscaba la manera de buscar comida de manera honrada, trabajando en algún mercado, ayudando a limpiar mesas en algún restaurant pequeño o alguna cosa que me dejara un par de yens. Al llegar a mi adolescencia fui separándome de Genma y aprendiendo diversas técnicas que me ofrecían enseñarme en algunos lugares, el viejo terminaba encontrándome y viajaban juntos un par de semanas y luego nos separábamos. Hace seis años durante un torneo en Nagoya nos encontramos, convivimos los días del torneo, pero sufrió un infarto y murió caminó al hospital – explicó con cierta melancolía.

enteré de la muerte de Genma hace casi dos años y así pude empezar la investigación sobre tu paradero, pero viajabas mucho y no pude localizarte en un lugar fijo, supe que era por los torneos, pero en esos meses mi padre enfermó y tuvimos que viajar al extranjero por su tratamiento, hace tres meses regresamos y al establecernos en Tokio ya pude viajar hasta acá. Lamento todo lo que te pasó, el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero no podía dejar solos a mis padres, mi madre padece del corazón y mi padre con su enfermedad, a parte los gimnasios, todo se me complicó, tu hermana viajaba con nosotros y me ha apoyado, pero le ha resultado difícil, por sus estudios- concluyó de hablar tranquilamente. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, ambos pensando lo hablado y vivido por el otro.

-¿Cómo conociste a los Tendo?- preguntó tras el silencio, Noriko y Akane solo hablaban de cuando conocieron a Ranma, pero no del cómo.

-¿No lo sabe?- preguntó desconcertado, según sus sospechas Akane y su suegra, estaban en contacto con Nodoka- Pensé que Akane le habría contado – dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-No lo hizo, prefirió que tú lo hicieras- explicó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Cuando decidí establecerme a los 17 años para terminar la preparatoria, me enteré de un Torneo de artes marciales en Nerima, vine y al llegar esa tarde, empecé a caminar en busca de un lugar donde quedarme unos días, cuando pasaba por un callejón solo y un poco oscuro, escuche ruidos de una pelea, me acerqué y vi como tres hombres golpeaban y amenazaban con un arma a un señor. Intervine en la pelea, pero al pelear con los tres tipos, se escuchó un disparo y la bala le dio en el brazo al señor Tendo, al escuchar el disparo huyeron, llegué hasta donde estaba el señor Tendo, tenía varios golpes y sangraba demasiado, lo único que pensé fue llevarlo al hospital y así lo hice. El personal del hospital me interrogó y les conté lo sucedido, ellos llamaron a los familiares del tío Soun y ese día conocí a tía Noriko, Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane, les conté lo ocurrido y ellas me contaron que ese día, él iba a depositar en el banco el dinero de la inscripción y primera cuota de las cuatro clases que daría ese semestre en el dojo. Me quedé con ellas esperando a que saliera el médico, quería saber cómo salía el señor Tendo, tras esperar dos horas, el doctor nos informó que tenía el hombro dislocado, que la bala solo lo había rosado, tenía tres costillas rotas, una fractura en el brazo y varios golpes, pero estaba estable y sedado, que debería descansar y pasar unos días en el hospital y le darían el alta. Al saber que todo estaba bien, me despedí de ellas y salí a buscar hospedaje. Al día siguiente lo fui a ver al hospital, me encontré con la señora Tendo que me agradeció de nuevo, quería recompensarme, pero solo le acepté la invitación a comer, así pasaron los días, participe en el torneo y gané el premio, con el cual me inscribí en la preparatoria y cancelé todo lo necesario, dejándome un poco de dinero para seguir pagando el hospedaje y comida por unas semanas. Akane fue mi compañera de curso y seguí visitando al señor Tendo, ahí me enteré que ellos dependían del dojo y que no podían pagar un maestro, ni devolver el dinero que habían cancelado los alumnos, puesto que se los habían robado. Tío Soun se enteró que había ganado el último torneo y me ofreció ser maestro del dojo, yo necesitaba el trabajo y ellos un sensei, aunque no podían pagarme en ese momento lo harían después, pero me ofrecieron mudarme con ellos, me dieron una habitación de invitados y la comida, y eso bastaba para mí, así que estudiaba por las mañanas y daba las clases por la tarde con la ayuda de Kenta que por esos días había empezado una relación con Ksumi, la recuperación del señor Tendo fue lenta – contó con voz tranquila y una mirada nostálgica esos momentos.

-No pensé que los conocieras en una desgracia como esa – comentó triste, pensó que se habían conocido en una situación mejor - ¿Qué ocurrió después? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Las semanas fueron pasando y el dinero hacía falta en la casa, así que tía Noriko y Kasumi iniciaron a vender pasteles y dulces en la casa y por encargo, Nabiki y Akane vendían galletas en la preparatoria. Cuando tío Soun se recuperó, me pidieron seguir en el dojo, me pagaban un sueldo, pero no lo aceptaba todo, me bastaba con tener una habitación en la casa y comida, pero lo que aceptaba lo usaba para mis cosas y ahorraba el resto. Me gané la confianza de todos en la casa y como parte del dojo participaba en los Torneos, parte del premio era para el dojo, otra para la señora Noriko y los gastos de la casa y la otra para mí – terminó contando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegra que contaras con personas tan buenas como ellos. -Ranma ¿me perdonas por haberte dejado solo todos estos años? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, Ranma la observó fijamente y exhalo profundo, se puso de pie y con el semblante serio caminó hasta ella sin dejar de verla, se colocó a la altura de ella.

-No hay nada que perdonar- expresó con voz serena, sentándose el lado de Nodoka, la cual dejó caer sus lágrimas contenidas hasta ese momento, Ranma le sacó las lágrimas y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Gracias hi… hijo – dijo con voz entrecortada.

-La que tiene que perdonar algo es usted a mí, por no escucharla y juzgarla tan duramente – dijo con culpa.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte cariño- dijo acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura y cariño.

-Yo aún no puedo llamarla – dijo con pena, Nodoka asintió comprendiendo.

-Hay tiempo para conocernos y surgirá tesoro- comentó sonriendo y abrazándolo, ambos dejaron salir sus lágrimas y encontraron consuelo en el otro, por el tiempo separados, por las palabras no dichas y los momentos perdidos.

-Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo – respondió sonriendo, observó por la puerta de la sala a Akane que estaba preparando la mesa – Se queda a comer con nosotros – invitó recibiendo dos sonrisas enormes, una por parte de su madre y otra por parte de Akane que observaba la tierna escena.

-Claro que me quedó – respondió feliz por el avance.

Akane había preparado un curry, arroz blanco, sopa de miso, y por el calor una fresca limonada. La comida fue amena y muy tranquila gracias a las intervenciones de Akane. Nodoka se retiró después de comer para dejar a su hijo y esposa pasar el resto del día.

Ranma sentado con Akane abrazados en el sillón de la sala le contó todo, ella se sorprendió de la emoción en la voz de su esposo, cuando habló de su hermana, deseaba que se conocieran y que Ranma supiera lo que era tener un hermano, no era que no considerara a sus hermanas como tales, pero se refería a una hermana de sangre.

Nodoka no soportó la emoción y viajó inmediatamente hasta el hotel para hablar con su pequeña y contarle lo sucedido.

Casi todo salió bien ese día, quitando la discusión que Ranma había tenido con Akane al final del mismo, cuando descubrió los regalos de Nodoka en la cuna del bebé, le hizo ver que le había ocultado las cosas, que no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, le cuestionó cómo habría reaccionado ella si él le hubiese ocultado algo. Akane reconoció su error tras llorar por las duras palabras de su esposo, ayudada por las hormonas del embarazo. Al final todo salió bien, Ranma la abrazó y la llevó a la cama, aunque aún un poco dolido por las acciones de su esposa, pero recordó las palabras de su suegra y reconoció que debía cambiar de actitud y lo haría por su hijo. Quería ser un buen ejemplo para él, mejor del que había sido Genma.

*************** R &amp; A **********************

Los días restantes de esa semana comieron o cenaron con Nodoka. Ranma poco a poco conversaba más con ella, platicaban de gustos e intereses, así descubrieron que comparten muchos platillos favoritos en común, pero sobre todo hablaban de artes marciales.

_Durante una de esas conversaciones Nodoka le preguntó a Ranma como había sucedido su historia con Akane y él confiando un poco más en ella, decidió contarle. _

_-Akane me atrajo desde el momento que la vi, pese a tener lágrimas en los ojos, me agradeció la ayuda a su padre con una hermosa sonrisa y allí me atrapó, después me ayudaba con las tareas y las cosas del dojo, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y me enamoré de ella poco a poco, pero antes de acercarme a ella hablé con los señores Tendo no quería que pensaran mal de mí, mis intenciones con Akane eran las mejores y cuando me dieron su consentimiento, le pedí una cita, salimos varias semanas y le pedí que fuera mi novia el día que cumplió 19 años, casi año y medio después de conocernos, ingresamos a la universidad juntos, yo elegí educación física y ella publicidad y diseño, duramos cinco años de novios y uno de prometidos – terminó de relatar con una sonrisa._

_-Akane es una gran mujer, hermosa, inteligente, amable y bondadosa, irradia luz y mejor pareja no pudiste encontrar – expresó con dulzura._

_\- Es la mejor esposa que puedo tener- comentó orgullosa de su amada._

Al terminar esa semana Nodoka tuvo que volver a Tokio por asuntos importantes que resolver con los gimnasios. Durante los días siguientes conversarían por teléfono hasta que pudiera viajar a Nerima.

************** R &amp; A *****************

Han transcurrido seis semanas desde que Nodoka y Ranma conversaron y ponen de su parte para conocerse más y llevarse mejor. Akane ha contribuido hablando con Ranma y explicándole como hacer más fácil el comunicarse con su madre, llevarse mejor y que compartan poco a poco lo que ha sucedido en la vida de ambos, lo que no ha sucedido es que la llamé mamá, se limita a tratarla con cariño, respeto y amabilidad, dirigiéndoles sonrisas tímidas. Nodoka ha seguido viajando a Nerima con regalos para su nieto, nuera e hijo, les ha llevado una gran cantidad de ropa, zapatos y juguetes para el pequeño que le durarían hasta que cumpliera tres años y es que argumenta que es su primer nieto y pedía que no la privaran de demostrar la ilusión que sentía por ser abuela.

Una cálida, soleada y calurosa tarde de inicio de verano las hermanas Tendo estaban inspeccionando los detalles del segundo nivel de la pastelería, lo habían construido para ampliar el espacio de mesas y sillas, divididos en dos áreas una juvenil y otra para adultos, habían dejado una amplia oficina y una habitación de descanso la cual acomodarían con una cama amplia, ropero y una cuna para las pequeñas, ya que era común ver a Sahori y Hana en la pastelería después del jardín de infantes.

Para la inauguración del local estaban trabajando en equipos Nabiki y Akane se encargan de la publicidad, ultimar detalles y los gastos, Noriko y Kasumi se encargarían de los bocadillos y de la producción en cocina. El evento sería el domingo por la mañana, invitarían a familia y amigos cercanos una hora antes y de ahí abrirían al público ofreciendo promociones y algunos descuentos.

**Días después**

Era una noche de jueves ese fin de semana sería la inauguración del dojo, por ello Ranma había acordado con Nodoka conocer a su hermana, así que ellas viajarían a Nerima y se hospedarían con ellos, por ser verano y por los turistas.

El encuentro entre hermanos sería durante la cena, la cual se realizaría en el restaurante chino de los amigos de Ranma y Akane.


	6. Encuentro entre hermanos

**FELICIDAD COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Días después**

Era una noche de jueves ese fin de semana sería la inauguración del dojo, por ello Ranma había acordado con Nodoka conocer a su hermana, así que ellas viajarían a Nerima y se hospedarían con ellos, por ser verano y por los turistas.

El encuentro entre hermanos sería durante la cena, la cual se realizaría en el restaurante chino de los amigos de Ranma y Akane.

**Capítulo 6 "Encuentro entre hermanos"**

El Neko- Hanten era un restaurante chino en toda regla en lo referente a la comida, los dueños eran de origen chino y pertenecían a la aldea amazonas de aquel país. El local era amplio pintado en tonos cálidos, las mesas y sillas en madera oscura, tenía amplias ventanas como iluminación las lámparas estaban colocadas en faroles para iluminar de manera artificial el local, era el último trabajo que Akane había realizado, el próximo sería la pastelería. Llegaron al lugar y saludaron:

-Buenas tardes Mousse – saludaron ambos esposos.

-Buenas tardes Ranma, Akane – contestó el chino de ojos verdes, vestido con un pantalón azul y camisa blanca con mangas cortas de estilo chino.

\- ¿Dónde está Shampoo? - cuestionó Akane con una sonrisa, viendo el lugar con varios clientes.

-Arriba acostando a Liang- respondió el ojiverde.

\- ¿Mousse está todo lista en la sala? – cuestionó el azabache que participaba por primera vez en la conversación.

-Claro pueden pasar ya –ofreció Moiiusse conduciéndoles hacia allá, Akane les había diseñado dos salones cerca del jardín para eventos más privados y en uno de ellos, se reunirían con Nodoka y la hermana de Ranma. Ellos habían llegado antes para cerciorarse que todo estaba listo y por qué Akane había llevado un pastel que quería les sirvieran en la cena.

Nodoka y su hija llegarían directamente al restaurante, ya que habían viajado después del turno de la joven en el hospital y de que Nodoka terminara unos pendientes. Llegaron al restaurante y se bajaron del auto, se anunciaron al llegar y Shampoo que ya había bajado para supervisar todo en el local las recibió y condujo hacia la sala en el jardín.

-Adelante – dijo Shampoo abriéndoles la puerta, Ranma estaba sentado junto con Akane y se puso de pie para recibirlas, ayudó a Akane a pararse y se dirigieron a las recién llegadas.

-Buenas noches – saludó con una sonrisa se acercó a Nodoka y le dio un beso en la frente. Nodoka sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto era la primera vez que lo hacía. Akane se acercó y saludó a Nodoka y se quedaron callados observando detalladamente a la joven pelirroja era increíble el parecido con Ranma era idéntica, solo que más pequeña y con el cabello rojo. Lajoven por su parte veía con asombro al azabache era como verse en un espejo solo que siendo más alto y musculoso.

-Ranma, Akane ella es Ranko –expresó Nodoka con voz suave y emocionada, la joven de cabello rojo y ojos azul- grisáceos se abalanzó sobre el azabache dándole un fuerte y apretado abrazo que lo dejó desconcertado.

-Ranko él es Ranma – dijo divertida por las acciones de su hija. La ojiazul se separó del azabache y lo miró fijamente.

-Te pareces a mí – dijo emocionada y sonriendo infantilmente –No sabes cómo ansiaba conocerte, pero no pude venir antes por mis estudios y los turnos en el hospital, no pienses mal de mí, pero me costó cambiar mis turnos y que me dieran cinco días para venir. Al final tuve que aceptar que Toshiro interviniera, pero eso no viene al caso ahora – expresó rápidamente dejando a Ranma asombrado por todo lo dicho y de manera tan rápida.

-Yo también quería conocerte – dijo Ranma frunciendo un poco el ceño, por la joven que parecía que tenía una subida de adrenalina.

-Ranko ella es Akane – dijo Ranma presentando a su esposa, que se había mantenido al margen por el momento.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Akane sonriendo cálidamente a su cuñada.

-El gusto es mío Akane – dijo dándole un abrazo a la peliazul – No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por saber que seré tía – dijo Ranko poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Akane - ¿De cuánto estás? – cuestionó curiosa.

-De 28 semanas – respondió con una sonrisa – Les parece si nos sentamos – propuso Akane, todos caminaron hacia la mesa Ranma ayudó a sentarse a Nodoka que iba al lado de él y después ayudó a Akane, Ranko ya se había sentado frente a Nodoka. Shampo regresó a la salita con unas entradas y les dejó las cartas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Akane tomando una entrada.

-Todo muy bien, no había mucho tráfico – respondió Ranko que al igual que Akane estaba disfrutando las entradas.

-Qué bueno, el tráfico de Tokio hacia acá suele ser pesado a ciertas horas – comentó Ranma.

-Tienes razón, pero todo bien- expresó Nodoka - ¿Cómo están tus padres y hermanas Akane? – preguntó la señora Himura.

-Muy bien, papá sigue en el dojo, mamá y mis hermanas están en la pastelería preparando los detalles de la inauguración del segundo piso. - respondió feliz.

\- ¿Segundo piso? – cuestionó la pelirroja curiosa.

-Sí, es que cuando iniciamos el negocio hace cuatro años atrás, lo hicimos en un pequeño local, el cual a los dos años pudimos comprar y ahora decidimos ampliarlo con un segundo nivel para ampliar la zona de mesas, agrandar la sala de ventas y la cocina – explicó Akane.

-Wowwwwww ¡qué bien! – exclamó sorprendida la ojiazul – Mamá me ha llevado dulces de allí y son deliciosos – alago la joven.

\- ¡Qué bueno que te gustaron! – expresó Akane con una sonrisa – Si me disculpan, iré al baño- dijo Akane poniéndose de pie siendo ayudada por Ranma.

-Mamá me contó que das clases en un dojo. ¿Cómo te va allí? – preguntó Ranko viendo curiosamente a Ranma.

-Todo bien, imparto las clases de jóvenes y adultos en dos lugares – contó con una sonrisa y es que amaba las artes y no había mejor trabajo para él.

\- ¿Dos lugares? – dijo asombrada e inclinando la cabeza curiosa.

-Kuno el esposo de Nabiki, la hermana de Akane, acaba de heredar la escuela de Kempo de su abuelo y decidió fusionarla con las artes marciales estilo libre, así que ahora se imparten ambas ramas en los dos lugares, por ello los maestros nos turnamos de lugar – explicó a ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Trabajas más tiempo? – preguntó Nodoka, si algo sabía de Ranma era que no quería despegarse mucho de Akane sobre todo en los últimos meses de embarazo.

-No trabajo más tiempo, tenemos el mismo horario, imparto cuatro clases al día, dos por la mañana y dos por la tarde, dos en el dojo Tendo y dos en la otra escuela – contó tranquilamente, en esos momentos Akane regresó del baño y se sentó de nuevo. Siguieron conversando, disfrutando de los platillos que Shampoo les había llevado, ella a pesar de ser la dueña y tener que estar más pendiente de la cocina y de que a los clientes no les faltara nada, había decidido atenderlos a ellos.

Ranko les contó muchas de sus aventuras, varias anécdotas sobre su internado y carrera, haciéndoles reír por todas las cosas que le sucedían, parecía que tenía imán para los golpes y problemas. Les contó que una vez se había comido el premio de un concurso de niños en el hospital, su compañero había dejado los postres en la sala de descanso y ella al verlos en la mesa del café se comió una buena parte, cuando se enteró que eran para los niños, tuvo que llamar a Akiko para que le llevará lo que ella se había comido, también les narró cómo se dio en la cabeza con un carrito de bolas de pulpo en una feria, solo por ir buscando su móvil en el bolso, ella iba caminando buscando el teléfono y cuando lo encontró levantó la cabeza y solo para darse con el carrito ambulante, su amigo Toshiro que había ido por unas bebidas le cortó un poco de cabello para curarle la herida, ya que se había cortado y había que darle unos puntos, con el accidente se ganó un nuevo look y tuvo que usar diademas varias semanas para tapar un poco la gasa.

Después de terminar de cenar, una mesera les llevó más té con el pastel que había llevado Akane.

-Mmmmmmmmmm está delicioso – dijo Ranko después de comer una buena cucharada de pastel.

-Es una de las nuevas recetas de Kasumi –contó Akane comiendo ella también el postre.

-Pues le ha quedado riquísimo – expresó Ranma casi terminándose su porción.

-Con postres así, tendrán mucho éxito –comento con seguridad Nodoka,

Terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a regresar a casa, pasaban de las ocho y treinta de la noche. Ranma condujo el auto de Ranko y tras algunos minutos estaban en casa, estacionó el coche en la parte de la entrada de la vivienda y se bajaron de él, Akane se encaminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y Ranma se dirigió al baúl para bajar las maletas. Ingresaron a la casa y le mostraron todo a Ranko ya que no conocía, después subieron las escaleras para llevarlas a las habitaciones de invitados. Caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la primera habitación del lado izquierdo.

-Esta será su habitación – dijo Akane viendo a Nodoka y abriendo la puerta, presionó el interruptor de luz y se vio una habitación decorada en tonos amarillos con muebles de madera oscura, una amplia cama al centro, un closet y un tocador, algunos cuadros en unas paredes y una cortina clara en la amplia ventana - Si necesita algo, solo díganos- agregó Akane con una sonrisa.

-Dejemos que se instale – dijo Ranma a Akane depositando la maleta en la cama, salieron de allí para llevar a Ranko a su habitación.

-Está es para ti Ranko- expresó Akane abriendo la puerta, presionó el interruptor de luz y se vio una habitación decorada en tonos azules y muebles de madera clara, parecida a la de Nodoka – El baño es compartido con la otra habitación – explicó – Si necesitas algo solo pídelo – agregó saliendo de allí mientras Ranma dejaba la maleta en la cama.

Mientras las invitadas se instalaban Akane y Ranma bajaron a ver que todo quedara en orden en la planta baja. Luego subieron y conversaron todos en la habitación de Nodoka unos minutos, después se despidieron para ir a dormir, ya que estaban cansados.

************* R &amp; A***************

La mañana de viernes en el hogar Saotome- Tendo, inició con un brillante sol colándose por las ventanas y dejando sentir en el aire el delicioso olor a comida. Akane se levantó, baño y cambió con el uniforme de la pastelería y bajó hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días- saludo con una sonrisa a Nodoka –No debió molestarse con el desayuno- dijo con pena viendo que Nodoka ya tenía toda la comida preparada y los platos listos para servir.

-Buenos días, no es ninguna molestia linda, es un placer cocinar para mi familia- dijo Nodoka colocando la fruta picada en fuentes pequeñas.

-Pero es que… - empezó a protestar Akane.

-Pero nada- corto Nodoka- Anda desayuna – agregó poniendo frente a Akane un plato con hot-cakes rociados con jarabe, una fuente con fruta y un jugo de naranja (antojo de Akane la noche anterior). En esos momentos Ranma bajaba las escaleras y después ingresó a la cocina saludando a ambas mujeres.

Se sentaron a desayunar los tres en la mesa que tenían en la cocina. A mitad del desayuno estaban.

\- ¿Ranko sigue dormida? – cuestionó Akane viendo que la joven aún no llegaba.

-Ella dormirá hasta pasado medio día- respondió Nodoka – Tuvo turno de 30 horas antes de venir-informó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es mejor que descanse- comentó Ranma – Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Ranma terminando de desayunar y poniéndose de pie. – Tenemos reunión antes de clases para los horarios del próximo mes – explico antes de llevar los trastes al lavaplatos.

-Nos vemos en la comida – dijo viendo a Akane- Ten cuidado, por favor –pidió antes de darle un beso.

-Sí, no te preocupes tendré cuidado – dijo las intenciones de quedarse y esperar a que se fuera ella. – Estaremos bien – agregó sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Me iré con ella – dijo Nodoka viendo a Ranma antes de que se despidiera de ella con un beso en la frente – Quiero saludar a Noriko y a las muchachas –agregó.

************ R&amp; A ***************

Minutos después Akane y Nodoka estaban en la pastelería. La mañana transcurrió atareada, preparando los detalles para el evento del día domingo. Nodoka nuevamente se pasó ayudando en la cocina a preparar todo, se sentía útil, en familia y es que había entablado amistad con Noriko y es que esa buena mujer había cuidado de su pequeño por años y ayudarle para el evento que tenían no era más que una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento.

-Buenas tardes pastelería Sakura – saludo la voz de Akane desde la oficina del segundo nivel, ya que estaba revisando unos documentos.

-Buenas tardes ¿Akane? – saludo una voz femenina.

¿Ranko? –cuestionó Akane curiosa.

-Sí soy yo – confirmo la joven- Quiero ir a la pastelería, explícame como llegar, un joven me mandó por otra dirección y esto cerca del hospital – informó.

-Ranko que pena, discúlpame por favor – dijo con voz suave y apenada.

-No te preocupes Akane, quería conocer Nerima, pero me perdí al querer llegar a la pastelería – aclaró – Pero dime como llegar – agregó.

-Camina dos calles hacia el norte, llegaras a un local deportivo llamado dragones negros, cruzas hacia la derecha y caminas cuatro calles y llegarás a una heladería y caminas recto dos calles más y verás la pastelería –explicó detalladamente.

-Ya llegué a dragones negros –informo – en unos minutos llegaré, nos vemos pronto – se despidió cortando la llamada.

-Adiós- dijo Akane colgando, terminó de revisar los documentos y bajó para recibir a Ranko, minutos después la ojiazul entraba en la pastelería.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Ranko entrando al local.

-Buenas tardes, Ranko – respondió el saludo Akane que se acercó hasta ella - ¿Qué se te antoja? – ofreció señalando la vitrina.

\- ¿Podría ser un refresco y unos pastelitos de manzana? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro – respondió Akane con una sonrisa, sirvió el refresco, tomó un plato y srivió varios pastelitos, se los entregó a Ranko y se sentaron juntas en una mesa, conversando estaban cuando llegaron Nabiki y Kasumi que habían salido a realizar unas diligencias, Akane las presentó y se quedaron conversando. Minutos más tarde Nodoka y Noriko salían de la cocina y saludaban a las chicas.

-Buenas tardes – saludo Ranko – Hola mami – dijo acercándose a Nodoka quien le presentó a Noriko, después se dirigieron hacia el dojo, la pastelería cerraría el resto del día y abrirían hasta el domingo. Para acomodar las vitrinas, los muebles y cuadros que adornarían la sala de ventas, tendrían alrededor de día y medio para arreglar todo, ya que la inauguración sería hasta el domingo por la mañana.

El resto del día pasó volando comieron en el dojo, presentaron a Ranko con el resto de la familia que la recibió muy bien. Después de la comida regresaron a la pastelería, los hombres moverían los muebles, colocarían las vitrinas, cuadros y resto de decoración de la planta baja, junto con las nuevas lámparas, ultimarían detalles en el segundo nivel y el día siguiente por la tarde llegarían los arreglos florales para así tener todo listo para las 8:00 a.m del domingo. El día y medio de trabajo no se sintió, habían cenado allí el viernes por la noche pidiendo la comida a domicilio en el Neko- Hanten. El sábado Nodoka sorprendió a todos con un delicioso desayuno tradicional japonés, la comida y cena la hicieron de nuevo con pedidos a domicilio.

*********** R&amp;A **********

El domingo amaneció hermosamente soleado, el calor era suave y permitía disfrutar del clima.

La reinauguración o ampliación de la pastelería estaba siendo un éxito, las mesas estaban ocupadas en su totalidad, la fila de clientes era larga en la sala de ventas, todas estaban ocupadas, Kasumi y Akane estaban atendiendo detrás de las vitrinas, Nabiki estaba en caja junto con Kuno y Noriko supervisaba que todo estuviera en orden en el segundo nivel, así como en la cocina. Razón por la cual Nodoka y Ranko estaban también detrás del mostrador atendiendo pedidos.

Casi finalizando el día de trabajo un joven alto de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel clara hacia su entrada en la pastelería, caminó hasta la fila y se acercó a una de las vendedoras.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido – saludó la joven con una libreta para facturar la venta y la bandeja.

-Buenas tardes Himura – saludó el castaño – Quiero un café y unos bollos con crema – pidió con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Toshiro ¿qué haces acá? – preguntó sorprendida y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me enteré del concierto de esta noche, recordé que estabas en Nerima, así que después de mi turno en el hospital acá me tienes – respondió.

-No imaginé verte aquí – respondió sincera la joven llenando con los bollos de la porción el plato, lo colocó en la bandeja y se giró por el café.

-Pues aquí me ves – contestó - Gracias – respondió Toshiro cuando Ranko le entregó su pedido - ¿Podrías hablar después? – cuestionó sonriendo.

-Claro – dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera- En una hora se cierra, ¿me esperas o nos vemos … - estaba hablando la pelirroja.

-Te espero – contestó rápido interrumpiéndola, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se dirigió a la caja a pagar. Ranko sonreía ampliamente no pensó que Toshiro llegará a Nerima con la excusa del concierto, ella sabía que había llegado por ella, porque sabía que ese fin de semana conocería a su hermano y lo importante que eso era para ella, y ella se lo agradecía muchísimo.

**Astrid Saotome **

**17 / 05 / 15**


	7. Chapter 7

**FELICIDAD COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 7 "Celebrando la vida" **

El fin de semana de la inauguración de la pastelería fue ameno, ocupada, divertido y lleno de sorpresas. Ranko salió con Toshiro el domingo por la noche. Ranma estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse con ella, conversaron ese fin de semana, pero no mucho, para el azabache era difícil tener confianza con alguien al conocerlo y aunque es su hermana, apenas la conocía.

Ahora dos semanas después de todos esos sucesos, en el local del Neko- Hanten estaban reunidos el esposo, hijas, yernos y nietas de Noriko Tendo, decorando con flores y globos el local para la fiesta sorpresa de Noriko. Akane había pedido a su suegra que distrajera a su madre, por ello Nodoka encantada se llevó a Noriko a un spa diciéndole que era para que se relajara y quitara el estrés de las últimas semanas por lo sucedido en la pastelería. Ranko estaba ayudando a decorar con flores las mesas, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Hola cielo! – saludó emocionada - ¿ya estás aquí? – cuestionó feliz a su emisor.

-Enseguida salgo, ya estás cerca, solo que estaciona el coche en el parqueo del hotel, después caminas recto cuatro calles y llegarás al restaurante – explicó con una sonrisa- Ahora salgo, nos vemos pronto, adiós – dijo cortando la llamada.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Ranma sarcástico – Ya llegó el noviecito – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo molesto.

-No seas así – dijo Akane regañándole que estaba arreglando la mesa de dulces – Es tu hermana y tiene derecho a tener novio – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No tiene edad para tener novio – contestó molesto.

\- ¡ja! – exclamó Akane molesta – Te recuerdo que a su edad nosotros éramos novios y teníamos casi tres años de relación – respondió viéndole a los ojos – Además ellos se conocen han sido amigos y se ve que Toshiro la quiere y respeta, además empiezan su relación – dijo tocándole la nariz- Así que por tu bien y el de tu hermana, más vale que lo trates muy bien – dijo Akane antes de alejarse de su esposo y caminar hacia la pequeña Sahori que iba caminando hacia ellos.

****** R&amp;A *********

Nodoka había "entretenido" mejor dicho disfrutado su tarde con Noriko, estaban relajadas y muy hermosas, después del spa había ido a un salón de belleza, donde les habían cortado el cabello, peinado y dejado preciosas. Al salir de allí Nodoka la invitó a cenar diciéndole que fueran al Neko- Hante. Así que allí estaban las dos hermosas mujeres, justo frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió para dar paso a las demás, encendieron las luces y con el grito de ¡Sorpresa! dejaron a Noriko Tendo emocionada hasta las lágrimas, fue felicitada por su esposo, sus hijas, yernos y nietas primero, después por sus amigos y trabajadores de la pastelería y el dojo.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y los postres desaparecieron de la mesa de dulces en unos minutos, antes de cortar el pastel Nodoka se acercó a Noriko, el cumpleaños era el día siguiente, pero habían decidido adelantar la celebración.

-Noriko este es mi regalo – dijo entregándole una carpeta café quemado.

-Gracias- respondió Noriko con una sonrisa amable, abrió la carpeta y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al leer su contenido – No puedo aceptarlo – respondió entregándole la carpeta a Nodoka que se negó a aceptarla.

-Claro que puedes, es un pequeño detalle para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Ranma a lo largo de estos años – dijo agradecida y seria al ver que quería interrumpirla- Es un regalo y no lo aceptó de vuelta. – agregó dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias – respondió emocionada correspondiendo al abrazo – Pero no puedo irme ahora, Akane está por dar a luz – explicó.

-No tienen fecha, tú decides cuando viajar – informó comprendiendo muy bien la razón que le daba Noriko.

Akane al ver a su madre y suegra alejadas del resto, se les acercó.

-Es hora de partir el pastel – comentó poniéndose al lado de su madre.

-Claro hija, ¿me tendrías esto? – preguntó Noriko.

-Claro – respondió Akane observando curiosa la carpeta café.

\- ¡Ábrelo! – dijo feliz Noriko, Akane así lo hizo y vio pasajes de avión para dos personas a varios destinos, observó las hojas y leyó la lista de destinos, cuyo tiempo de viaje total serían tres semanas, muchos de los lugares eran los que su madre comentaba que le gustaría conocer – Es el regalo de Nodoka – explicó Noriko ante la cara de sorpresa de Akane.

-No aceptó negativas – expresó firme Nodoka viendo a madre e hija intercambiar miradas. Akane abrazó a su suegra y juntas se acercaron hasta donde estaba el pastel para cantarle a Noriko y poder disfrutarlo.

************* R&amp;A ************

Semanas después del cumpleaños de Noriko estaban todas las mujeres Tendo en la pastelería, Akane con ocho meses de embarazo solo trabajaba por las mañanas y descansaba las tardes, estaba cerca de dar a luz y por ello había decidido dejar de ir a la pastelería las últimas cuatro semanas antes de salir de cuentas.

La relación de Ranma y Nodoka había mejorado un poco, hablaban más y se llevaban mejor, lo mismo sucedía con Ranko, conversaban seguido por teléfono y los visitaban muy seguido.

Akane se había quedado en casa descansando, estaba esperando a su suegra y cuñada que llegarían ese día para quedarse con ella. Al escuchar el sonido del timbre, se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Akane! – saludó Ranko efusivamente a Akane dándole un abrazo - ¡Hola precioso! – dijo dándole un beso al vientre de la chica, ella decía que era un niño y nadie la sacaba de allí, algunos coincidían con ella otros no, se sabría hasta el nacimiento del pequeño, ya que no se había dejado ver en los ultrasonidos.

\- ¡Hola Ranko! Pasa – saludó Akane - ¿Y tía Nodoka? – preguntó viendo que la ojiazul llegaba sola.

-Se quedó atrás con Toshiro – explicó con una sonrisa inocente – Espero que Ranma no se moleste – comentó a su cuñada.

-No le hagas caso, son celos de hermano – comentó para animar a su cuñada. Finalmente, Nodoka y Toshiro llegaron y tras saludarse, entraron a la casa, se sentaron en la sala a conversar, así pasaron el resto de la mañana, Ranma llegóa a la hora de la comida, frunció un poco el ceño al ver a Toshiro, pero se le pasó con la deliciosa comida que Nodoka había preparado, después de comer, se tuvo que regresar al trabajo a pesar de su renuencia.

Después de despedir a Ranma volvieron a la sala, Nodoka se puso a tejer, mientras que los demás veían una película, estaban riéndose por la comedia que veían, Akane se puso de pie para ir a la cocina por agua y Ranko fue con ella, estaban preparando unos bocadillos, cuando Akane se detiene y observa hacia abajo para verse las piernas toda mojadas.

\- ¡Oh! – exclama Ranko abriendo los ojos impresionada.

\- ¿Romí bolsa? – pregunta Akane asustada.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Toshiro! – gritó Ranko ayudando a Akane a sentarse, que ya estaba sintiendo el inicio de las contracciones.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Toshiro quien llegó primero a la cocina, seguido de Nodoka que observaba a una asustada Akane.

-Rompió bolsa- informó Ranko a ambos, Toshiro se acercó a Akane, le ayudó a ponerse de pie para llevarla al coche, Nodoka subió por el bolso de Akane y el bebé, minutos después se dirigían al hospital de Nerima.

-Llama a Ranma- dijo Akane con voz adolorida, viendo a Ranko, la cual sacó su móvil del bolso y le marcaba a su hermano al trabajo.

A partir de allí todo sucedió demasiado rápido, llegaron al hospital e inmediatamente se llevaron a Akane. Ranma y Noriko fueron los primeros en llegar al hospital, luego llegó Soun, seguido de Kasumi y Nabiki, los esposos de estás se habían quedado a cargo de la escuela y el dojo.

Casi 16 horas después Ranma entraba en la habitación de Akane.

-Una personita quiere que le mimen – dijo entrando con un bulto envuelto en frazadas celestes, se acercó a Akane lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

-Dámelo – pidió ansiosa, estirando los brazos en dirección a su esposo, él le pasó al niño con cuidado.

\- ¡Hola hermoso! – saludó al pequeño besándole la frente con ternura – No sabes cuánto deseaba conocerte y tenerte entre mis brazos – dijo arrullando al pequeño. Ranma observaba la escena feliz, emocionado, orgulloso de convertirse en padre de un pequeño tan hermoso, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente – Te amo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-También te amo- respondió Akane dándole un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Y la familia? – preguntó a su esposo.

\- Nabiki está en la pastelería, Kuno en la escuela y Kenta en el dojo – informó sonriendo – Los demás están afuera – agregó ampliando la sonrisa. El toque en la puerta les interrumpió, eran los abuelos que querían conocer al pequeño.

-Adelante – dijo Akane viendo como la puerta se abría completamente y por allí entraban sus padres y suegra.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – comentó Noriko que se había acercado hasta Akane y el pequeño, se giró para abrazar a Soun.

-Se parece a Ranma – comentó Nodoka con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Soun y Noriko.

\- ¿Quiere cargarlo? – preguntó Akane viendo a su suegra.

-Claro – respondió encantada, Akane le pasó al pequeño con cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Noriko que estaba al lado de Nodoka haciéndole cariños al bebé.

-Takeshi – respondieron ambos padres con una sonrisa.

-Takeshi Saotome Tendo – dijo el orgulloso abuelo, era su primer nieto varón, Nodoka le pasó el pequeño a Noriko quien lo arrulló y después de unos minutos se lo pasó a Soun.

El resto de la familia conoció al pequeño Takeshi en el transcurso del día.

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Camuchis: ** Hola me agrada que te guste la historia, espero resolver tus incognitas poco a poco, aunque ya casi estamos en el final. Con respescto a TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI, estoy planteándome seguir con la historia.

**Astrid Saotome **

26-05-15


	8. Felicidad completa

**FAMILIA COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**Capítulo 8: "Felicidad completa"**

En una hermosa habitación pintada en colores crema, combinados con muebles de madera oscura, cuadros de flores colgaban de las paredes, una hermosa cama con un cobertor violeta con flores bordadas en tonos dorados se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, al lado de la cama una mesa con una lámpara y dos marcos de fotos con el marco de plata, uno mostraba la imagen de niño de cabello negreo, ojos azules- grisáceos y una enorme sonrisa, el otro mostraba la imagen de una niña con cabello rojo, el mismo tono de ojos que el niño y una sonrisa tierna y dulce, la elegante dama se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata al pie de la misma y se acercó a la mesa, tomó un marco de fotos y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y contemplando la foto abrió la ventana y observó el día. Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, el clima era agradable, las flores mostraban sus hermosos colores, todo parecía un hermoso escenario, pero los sentimientos de su corazón eran otros, ese día era su cumpleaños y pensó ingenuamente que al fin ese año, podría celebrarlo con su familia completa. Sus padres llegarían dentro de unas horas, su pequeño milagro estaría con ella todo el día, ya que había pedido el día en el trabajo, algunos amigos llegarían a la comida que el torbellino Himura había organizado.

Salió de sus pensamientos, colocó la foto en su lugar y se dirigió al baño con una sonrisa triste, tal vez no sería como el año anterior, todavía faltaba algo, pero todo podía suceder. Después de tomar un relajante baño y cambiarse con un hermoso Kimono violeta con bordados en plateado se observaba en el espejo arreglando el último pasador en su mono, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-Adelante – respondió la mujer girándose en el banco de su tocador.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz masculina asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

\- Claro pasa – contestó la mujer con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba, se puso de pie y camino hasta el joven que entraba, el cual se acercó hasta la dama, le dio un beso en la frente, la mano que llevaba tras la espalda la extendió hacia el frente dejando frente a Nodoka un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – expresó con una hermosa sonrisa, abrazó fuertemente a Nodoka, la cual dejó salir sus lágrimas, su hijo aún no la llamaba mamá casi un año de haberse encontrado y estarse conociendo, ella sabía que aún no la perdonaba del todo, que su hijo tenía todavía cierto dolor por todos los años separados.

-Gracias – respondió ella agradecida por el detalle de las rosas.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz dulce desde la puerta.

\- Claro, adelante Akane – respondió Nodoka.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños tía! – felicitó Akane a su suegra.

\- ¡Felicidades mami! – felicitó Ranko que entraba después de Akane con el pequeño Takeshi de 6 meses en sus brazos.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondió agradecida, estiró los brazos dejando las rosas en manos de Akane y tomó a su pequeño nieto de seis meses. - ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a desayunar? – propuso Nodoka caminando hacia la puerta seguida de todos, bajaron las escaleras, llegaron a la cocina, desayunaron divertidos por las risas y balbuceos del pequeño Saotome que quería llevar sus manitas al desayuno de sus padres.

Después de comer conversaron en el jardín y así pasaron el resto de la mañana, exceptuando el momento que llegó la siesta del pequeño Takeshi y subieron a acostarlo en la habitación que Nodoka tenía preparada para Ranma y su familia, habían decidido pasar todo ese día con ella y se irían hasta el siguiente después de la comida. Los padres de Nodoka llegaron, ya habían sido presentados con Ranma y su familia, Testsu estaba orgulloso de su nieto y Sakura encantada con Ranma, Akane y el pequeño. Toshiro se unió a la celebración a la hora de la comida, junto con los padres de Akane, sus hermanas y sus familias, todos felicitaron a la festejada von abrazos y obsequios, pero el más especial fue el álbum que Akane le dio a Nodoka, era un álbum con fotos de Ranma a varias edades, eran una copia de las fotografías de su esposo, junto con varias fotos de Takeshi desde el día que nació, hasta la fecha, la peliazul había hablado con el azabache para que fuera un regalo aparte, sencillo, pero con gran valor sentimental. El resto del día lo pasaron celebrando, la familia de Akane había sido invitada por Nodoka a quedarse a pasar la noche.

************** R &amp; A **************

**3 años después …**

En una hermosa y gran casa en la ciudad de Nerima, se encontraban varias personas reunidas y disfrutando en el jardín de un hermoso día en familia.

Nodoka había decidido comprar casa en Nerima, sus padres habían aceptado encantados, tras conocer al pequeño Takeshi, querían verlo y consentirlo muchísimo por ser su primer bisnieto, así que habían comprado una casa con 5 habitaciones en la segunda planta, una para Nodoka, Ranko y Ranma, dos recamaras de invitados y tres baños, en la planta baja tenía un salón grande, una habitación amplia para Tetsu y Sakura, ya que el anciano Himura había quedado en sillas de ruedas tras la embolia que sufrió varios años atrás. La casa contaba también con un despacho, una enorme cocina, un comedor igual de grande y un jardín hermoso, cubierto de césped, un estanque con peces de colores y varios árboles. Lo mejor de la vivienda era su ubicación quedaba a diez minutos de la casa de Ranma y 20 del hospital de Nerima donde trabajaba Ranko.

Nodoka vestía un hermoso kimono color vino con flores blancas en la parte de abajo, su cabello rojizo- castaño con varias canas estaba recogido en un moño. Se encontraba sentada en una silla de madera tallada con almohadones azules, bajo la sombra de un cerezo en el jardín de su casa. Estaban celebrando su cumpleaños era el cuarto que celebraba junto a su nueva familia.

Frente a ella sentados alrededor de una mesa de madera oscura, estaba sentada Noriko y Soun conversando animadamente con Tetsu y Sakura, los hombres hablaban de los gimnasios y dojos que ahora llevaban en sociedad, mientras que las mujeres conversaban sobre la nueva sucursal de la pastelería pronta a abrir en Tokio dentro de dos meses, puesto que sus otras dos sucursales las tenían en Nerima, la casa matriz donde siempre, sólo que más grandes y la nueva que no contaba con cocina, estaba frente al parque de Nerima. Sonreía feliz de ver a Noriko entusiasmada, la quería y consideraba una gran amiga y una hermana, dejó de observarlos y giró su rostro un poco a la izquierda para ver a los pequeños correr hacia los juegos que tenía instalados en el jardín, detrás de ellos iban Kuno y Kenta para cuidarlos, ambos castaños, eran hombres amables, responsables y cariñosos con sus familias.

Una joven mujer se acercaba en dirección a Nodoka, caminaba con una fuente de cristal llena de helado, vestía un hermoso vestido rosa que le sentaba muy bien.

-¿Antojo? – preguntó Nodoka con una sonrisa a la bella embarazada que se sentaba en la silla a su lado.

-Sí-respondió disfrutando de su helado- Al paso que voy, me pondré puro globo- comentó haciendo un puchero.

-No pienses eso, tienes cinco meses y te ves hermosa – dijo Nodoka con cariño.

-Lo dices porque eres mi madre – dijo la ojiazul, a modo de consuelo.

-Lo digo porque es verdad – contestó Nodoka con voz serena- ¿Cómo lo lleva Toshiro? –preguntó sonriendo, su padre yerno era el que sufría los síntomas nauseas, mareos, desmayos.

-Mejor – respondió Ranko sonriendo animada- Los síntomas están desapareciéndose – explicó terminándose el sorbete.

-¡Qué bien!-respondió riendo, Ranko correspondió la sonrisa a su madre-¿Qué tal el ultrasonido?- interrogó curiosa, ellos querían saber si sería niño o niña. Ranko como respuesta asintió.

-Lo diremos más tarde – dijo tratando de sonar seria, ante la mirada ansiosa de Nodoka, pero no pudo mantenerse así, por lo tanto se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- " Es una niña" –Nodoka la abrazó con fuerzas, feliz y emocionada, dejó escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Mi princesita-dijo dulcemente la abuela, acariciando el vientre de su hija, ella la abrazó de nuevo y se quedaron así por varios minutos. Se separaron y conversaron sobre otras cosas, cuando escucharon la voz de Akiko la persona que les ayudaba con la casa, anunciar la hora de comida.

Nodoka se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Ranko, caminaron juntas hasta la gran mesa que había sido puesta en el jardín bajo la sombra de unos árboles, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para degustar de la comida, la cual transcurrió entre risas, bromas, conversaciones varias, durante la comida Nodoka observó a Ranko y Toshiro que estaban sentados frente a ella, ellos tenían ocho meses de casados, a los tres meses de casados habían sorprendido a todos con la noticia de que serían padres, vivían en Nerima en el mismo vecindario que Ranma y Akane, ambos trabajaban en el hospital de Nerima, Ranko pidió su traslado a Nerima, cuando decidieron mudarse y Toshiro al terminar su internado obtuvo un empleo en dicho hospital.

Al terminar la comida Ranko y Toshiro se pusieron de pie y pidieron la atención de todos los presentes que los observaban atentos.

-Familia les tenemos una noticia- dijo Toshiro con voz tranquila y segura.

-¿Ya saben qué es? – interrogó Noriko con una sonrisa.

-Sí- respondieron ambos- Es una niña-dijeron felices, todos los felicitaron alegres por la noticia de la nueva integrante a la familia. En medio de las risas y palabras de felicitación estaban, cuando se escuchó el llanto del pequeño Takeru el bebé de siete meses de Kasumi, la cual se dirigió a cambiar el pañal de su hijo, puesto que eso era el motivo del llanto.

Todos se desplazaron nuevamente por el jardín, unos fueron tras los niños que se dirigieron a jugar en unas mesas con unos rompecabezas, las mujeres se dispusieron a llevar lo utilizado en la comida a la cocina, acomodaron los trastes que habían lavado, guardaron la comida que quedó y se sentaron a conversa en la cocina, cuando llegó Nabiki quejándose de tener que ir al baño constantemente.

-Falta poco. Dijo Noriko viendo con cariño a Nabiki- En unas semanas lo tendrás en tus brazos –dijo acercándose a la castaña para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Lo sé- suspiró cansada- pero es que con Hana no me sentía así – comentó llevando sus manos a su abultado vientre de 37 semanas.

-Todos los embarazos son diferentes cariño – comentó Nodoka con ternura y Noriko asintió dándole la razón.

-Hermanita aún estoy de ocho meses, ¿Cuándo darás la noticia? –dijo molestando a Akane y es que Nabiki había anunciado su embarazo a los ocho meses del embarazo de Kasumi y Ranko había anunciado su embarazo a los tres meses del embarazo de Nabiki, razón por la cual molestaban a la peliazul, preguntándole constantemente cuando daría la noticia de la dulce espera.

-¡Nabiki!- dijo Akane sonrojada y girando el rostro hacia un lado, pero lo que Nabiki estaba por decir se vio interrumpido por un grito.

-¿Abuelita me regalas jugo?- dijo un pequeño peliazul de ojos azul -grisáceos, carita redonda, piel blanca, nariz pequeña y vestido con un pantalón corto azul y una camisa amarilla con mangas cortas, viendo con carita tierna a Nodoka.

-¿Qué sabor quieres mi cielo?- cuestionó Nodoka tomando de la mano a Takeshi, para caminar hacia el refrigerador.

-De manzana- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa enorme. Akane solo negó con la cabeza su hijo sabía cómo conquistar a sus abuelas. Mientras Nodoka le daba una cajita con jugo a Takeshi y le ayudaba a colocar la pajilla, Nabiki tomaba un vaso con agua, Ranma entraba en la cocina caminando directo hacia Akane para abrazarla por detrás, Nodoka sonrió al observar la tierna escena de su hijo y nuera abrazados.

Minutos después salieron de la cocina para seguir conviviendo en el jardín con el resto de la familia. Sahori con siete años de edad, hija de Kasumi, jugaba con Hana de seis años, hija de Nabiki, ambas sentadas en una manta jugando con varias muñecas, Ranma, Takeshi y Kuno jugaban a la pelota, Kenta cuidaba al pequeño Takeru, Ranko y Nabiki estaban sentadas en un sillón conversando y Kasumi con Noriko y Sakura conversaban sobre recetas. Mientras que Soun y Tetsu jugaban al shogi.

Akane se acercó a Nodoka que estaba sentada en un sillón de madera oscura, le hizo señas a Ranma para que se acercara y sentara con ellas, cuando éste llegó le entregaron una cajita rosa con un lazo blanco

-Ese es otro regalo mamá- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, hace un año él finalmente le había llamado así, con el tiempo conversando con Ranko se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que Nodoka no le contó, por ejemplo de la gravedad de la embolia de Tetsu, que la misma Nodoka había sufrido un infarto en ese tiempo y varias cosas más que habían contribuido a pasar más tiempo separados. Regresando al presente Nodoka quitó la tapa a la cajita y vio un hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón, lo abrió y en la primera tapa observó una foto con ella sentada y Takeshi en su regazo, Tetsu y Sakura sentados a su lado y Ranma junto con Akane detrás de ella, al igual que Ranko y Toshiro. En la otra tapa una foto de ella siendo abrazada por sus dos hijos.

-¡Está hermoso! – dijo dándole un beso a Ranma- ¡Gracias! – expresó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hay algo más-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa Ranma. Nodoka observó la caja y vio un papel azul cielo doblado, lo tomó y leyó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es en serio? – cuestionó viéndolas curiosa.

-Sí- respondió Ranma seguro, Akane se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cuándo dirán la noticia a los demás?- preguntó dándoles un gran abrazo a los dos.

-Después del pastel, no quiero escuchar todavía a Nabiki – respondió Akane.

La hora del pastel llegó y todos disfrutaron del delicioso pastel preparado por Noriko y Kasumi para esa ocasión. Cuando todos estaban terminando su porción de pastel, Ranma y Akane les dieron la noticia, no faltaron los abrazos, felicitaciones y bromas por parte de todos, especialmente de Nabiki.

La celebración se extendió hasta la cena, había mucho que festejar , pues no solo Nodoka Himura cumplía un año más de vida, celebraban la llegada de tres pequeños a esa familia, Nabiki pronto tendría a Soratom Ranko en unos meses más a su pequeña y Akane apenas con nueve semanas esperaba a su segundo hijo.

Nodoka Himura observí a toda su familia reunida en su jardín, sonrió ampliamente. Tenía a sus padres con ella, en Noriko y Soun unos hermanos, tenía hijas a parte de Ranko, ya que veía a las hermanas Tendo como suyas, había recuperado a su pequeño tesoro, tras veinte años de separación, de dolor, de tristeza, lo mejor de todo es que hace casi un año le había llamado "**mamá" **y con dicha palabra ella supo que finalmente la había perdonado y la veía como su madre. Suspiró con una sonrisa amplia, también veía como hijos a Kuno y Kenta, dos buenos hombres que eran todos unos caballeros. Y lo más lindo y dulce de todo es que era abuela, su pequeño sol como le decía a Takeshi, era su mayor alegría, había sido el motivo de sus constantes sonrisas y cambió de residencia, además pronto llegará su princesita, su muñequita a la cual consentiría como a Takeshi, aunque también veía como sus nietos a Sahori, Hana, Takeru y pronto conocería al pequeño Sorato, próximo a nacer. Estaba ansiosa quería que el tiempo volará para tener entre sus brazos al pequeño que esperaba Akane, pero faltaban casi 7 meses para ello.

Nodoka Himura siuió observando a todos y se sintió alegre, agradecida, amada y bendecida y es que mientras tuviera a su familia completa, su felicidad estaba completa, porque a pesar de los obstáculos, engaños, discusiones, enfermedades, desacuerdos y peleas todo valía la pena, porque estaban unidos como familia.

**FIN**


	9. Epílogo

**FAMILIA COMPLETA**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko, exceptuando algunos que son creación mía, pero son personajes de relleno para mi historia.**

**Es una historia pequeña y con algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes, pero es por la edad en las que los he situado. **

(bla bla bla) pensamientos.

Bla bla diálogos

BLA BLA gritos.

**EPÍLOGO**

"**Día de nietos" **

Nodoka Himura estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa, con un álbum de fotos sobre su regazo, aprovecharía que sus nietos estaban tranquilos, bueno la pequeña Maya (hija de Ranma y Akae idéntica a Akane, pero con el cabello azabache) estaba durmiendo la siesta, los otros estaban jugando.

-¡Abuelita Takeshi me quitó mi muñeca! – gritó una pequeña niña llegando a la sala, tenía 5 años y era parecida a Ranko, solo que con cabello castaño y ojos color miel como Toshiro.

-Ella destruyó mi muñeco – se quejó el pequeño de 8 años, llegando a la sala con ojos acuosos y el muñeco en sus manos.

\- Fue un accidente- respondió la pequeña Nahomi, defendiéndose- Me caí, tropecé con el muñeco- explicó.

-¿Te caíste? – preguntó Nodoka viendo el vestido amarillo de su nieta algo sucio, se fijó en sus rodillas y las vio raspadas.

-Takeshi fue un accidente, Nahomi se tropezó y cayó- explicó con dulzura al pequeño, el cual observó a su prima y vio las rodillas lastimadas.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupado, su padre le había dicho que debía cuidar a sus primas, la niña solo asintió con un puchero.

-Lo siento Takeshi, no quise arruinar tu muñeco- dijo Nahomi acercándose a su primo- Le diré a mi mami que te compré otro- dijo con una tímida sonrisa – ¡me disculpas? – preguntó viendo al pequeño peliazul.

-Sí Nahomi – respondió Takeshi y le dio un abrazo – Voy por tu muñeca – dijo al romper el abrazo, salió corriendo hacia la segunda planta, Nodoka aprovecho para curar las rodillas de Nahomi, minutos después Takeshi bajaba con la muñeca de Nahomi y se la entregó.

-Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si vemos una película? – propuso Nodoka a sus nietos.

-Sí – respondieron a coro emocionados – Nos preparas palomitas – pidió Takeshi viendo a su abuela, la cual asintió sonriendo

-Vayan preparando las mantas y almohadas en mi habitación- dijo Nodoka como abuela consentidora, los pequeños corrieron para hacer lo pedido por su abuela, ella se fue a la cocina, observó el cielo por la ventana y vio señales de lluvia, puso una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas, preparó una jarra con juego de naranja, fruta picada y poniendo todo en una bandeja se encaminó hasta su habitación. Encontró a los pequeños sentados en la cama, la pequeña Maya estaba dormida en la habitación de enfrente, estaba algo indispuesta y se había dormido, Nahomi le pasó la caja con el DVD de la película de Mulán, era la elegido por los pequeños, antes de iniciar la película, la pequeña Maya Saotome despertó y se unió a ver la película.

Disfrutaron el resto de la tarde viendo las dos películas de Mulán, después se sentaron a dibujar y pintar en el cuarto de juegos que Nodoka había acondicionado para sus nietos. Nodoka Himura bajó a la cocina para dejar los trastes usados, subió minutos después y vio a los niños con señales de sueño.

-Vamos a la cama tesoros – dijo con voz dulce la abuela, cargó a Maya y tomó la mano de Nahomi, Takeshi la siguió con paso cansado. Nodoka acomodo a sus nietos en su amplia cama, los abrigó muy bien y colocó almohadas alrededor de la cama para protección de los pequeños. La consentidora abuela salió de la habitación y dejo dormir a sus angelitos.

Media hora después sonaba el timbre de la casa Himura, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con una maternal sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes tía- saludó Toshiro con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

-Buenas tardes hijo – saludó haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar al castaño – Los niños están dormidos – informó viendo como su yerno veía a varios lados.

-Me imaginó que han jugado mucho – comentó.

-Así es- respondió Nodoka - ¿Por qué no descansas tú también? Lo necesitas hijo – dijo la dama del kimono.

-En serio lo necesito – respondió Toshiro, acababa de terminar turno de 30 horas y se moría de sueño.

-Ranko te dejó un maletín con ropa en la habitación – informó – Anda sube – agregó animando al castaño. Toshiro aceptó el ofrecimiento y subió a la habitación, se daría un baño y se dormiría.

Dos horas más tarde Ranko llegaba a casa de su madre por su familia, porque estaba segura que Toshiro se había quedado allí a dormir. Al llegar confirmó sus sosprechas, Nodoka le informó del incidente del muñeco de Takeshi.

Madre e hija se sentaron a conversar mientras tomaban un té y algunos dulces. Media hora después de que Ranko llegara los bellos durmientes despertaron, madre e hija sirvieron la cena que habían preparado y comieron en familia.

Antes de las ocho y media Ranma y Akane llegaban por sus hijos, ellos habían salido a cenar para celebrar los 15 años que llevaban de conocerse.

Ranko y Toshiro se despiedieron y partieron rumbo a su casa, el castaño estaba demasiado cansado y debía dormir. Akane abrigó a los niños y se despidió de su suegra, ayudó a Takeshi a acomodarse en el asiento de atrás, mientras Ranma se acercó a su madre le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

-Gracias por cuidarlos mamá – dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada hijo- respondió Nodoka- Buenas noches cielo – dijo despidiéndose de su niño.

-Buenas noches. Te amo – dijo el azabache, se encaminó hasta el auto donde lo esperaba su familia para partir rumbo a su casa.

**FIN **


End file.
